


Pieces

by DeltaIvyRose



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Petting, Magic, Memory Loss, Romance, Sex Magic, probably more but i suck at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaIvyRose/pseuds/DeltaIvyRose
Summary: Seven years after Sarah wished her brother away and ran the Labyrinth.  Sarah's life isn't going the direction she wanted.  After spending the last five years in college and a failed career as a serious journalist, she finds herself living back at home with her family.  Her father sets her up with a job at his law firm and while it's not the job of her dreams, she takes it to make him happy.  But on her first day, strange things start to happen and through the desperate actions of an old friend, she finds herself back in the Labyrinth tasked with an important mission.  Save Jareth from a wicked Fae woman who has done something terrible to him and now the Labyrinth, and everyone in it, may possibly die.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fanfic so please be kind. I'd love some comments!

Sarah rubbed her sweaty palms down the sides of her skirt, stopping halfway and adjusting her suit jacket instead. The business skirt suit had been Karen's idea, one she excitedly lent to Sarah the day before. When she had learned that Sarah was coming home from her failed attempt to become an journalist, she immediately set out to “help” her any way she could. At first, it was setting Sarah up on numerous dates with successful, young bachelors in the hope to marry her off into what she thought would be a good life. Her intentions were good, but ultimately it led to several months of miserable blind dates with bland, vapid men or affluent boys whose good family name lent nothing to their obviously immoral motives. They all ended the same, with Sarah politely declining a second date.

When Sarah tried to get her father's help in the matter, he simply went out and got her an interview with his company in the hopes that a job would be the solution. He was, after all, still somewhat disappointed that Sarah had wasted the last five years since graduation on a useless degree and failed career. He felt any work was better than no work, and work was exactly what she needed to get her on her feet and out on her own again. At twenty-two, she should at least have her own place, living independently, instead of living at home with her parents. This is what lead her to her first official day at work as a file clerk for the law firm he worked at. 

Everyone had meant well, but on her first day she found herself miserable yet again. It had been seven years since that day. The day she foolishly wished her brother away to the Goblin Kingdom. When she returned home, she had such high hopes for herself. In an effort to grow up and become more mature, she put aside her dreams and fantasies, stopped idolizing her mother's acting career and began to pursue life as a journalist. She did well through the remainder of high school, but when she reached legal adulthood and started college, she often found herself longing for her dreams and fantasies of old. There were many times she reached out to her friends, but around the time she graduated from high school, she could no longer contact them. Figuring it was for the best, she ultimately put it out of her mind. 

Things aren't going well today, she thought to herself as she sat waiting. Her supervisor had assigned her a partner to show her the ropes, but the cranky older woman, whose name she had forgotten already, made it clear she didn't like her; something about entitlement and nepotism. Admittedly, she didn't really want the job to begin with, but it was for her father and she felt she at least owed him an honest attempt at making it work. She was waiting to receive a box of files from the paralegals' department, but it seemed she'd been waiting forever and she was beginning to get worried. Finally, a tall, lanky young man with a smattering of darkened and patchy peach fuzz for a mustache, came out with the box she'd been waiting on. Before she could even stand, he rushed up to her, muttered a quick apology as he dumped the box in her lap and practically ran away from her back into the conference room.

With a sigh, Sarah shook her head and stood with the box. As she walked down the hall toward the elevator, she noticed it was oddly deserted for this time of day. “Sarah,” she heard her name whispered and startled nearly dropping the box. Her blood froze and she stopped in her tracks looking around for who could've possibly said that. “Is someone there?” she called out, feeling immediately ridiculous having said that out loud. The hall was clearly empty, it had to be her imagination. 

She continued her journey down the vacant hall with a faster step bringing her closer to the elevator. There was a skittering noise behind her, but she attempted to ignore it telling herself it was in her head. Somewhere behind her she began to hear whispering, two phrases sticking out to her. “Lady Sarah,” and “Champion.” An office door beside her slammed shut sending her heart racing and setting her to run for the elevator. Just as she reached it, the door began to slide open and she could hear conversation from inside. The noise behind her suddenly ceased and Sarah slowed to a walk before anyone saw her. 

She must have still looked shaken, because when the occupants saw her they stared at her oddly. Stepping on to the elevator, she asked for her floor and one of the men silently pushed the button for her. The ride down four floors was awkward and silent as the grave, she could practically feel the men looking at the back of her head. When the bell chimed for her floor, she calmly exited and started walking down yet another empty hall. As soon as the door slid shut, the skittering and whispering began once again.

Finally too scared to ignore it, Sarah spun around gripping the box in her hands tightly. The noise stopped and nothing was there, this was all too familiar for her liking. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt, more than heard, someone whisper her name in her ear. She spun around again and this time, she caught edge of a figure scurrying away. “Sarah,” a familiar and altogether unpleasant voice called out. It was her “partner” this time and the strange, magical bubble she was in popped. At once, the world around her came flooding back in, people started filling the hall, as she had seen it that morning. 

Turning once again, she saw the angry stare of the woman who was supposed to be helping her learn how to do her job. “Are you deaf, girl?” the woman spat. “I've called your name multiple times! What took you so long?”

Sarah's senses quickly returned to her, “I apologize, but it wasn't my fault. It took a while before the brought the box out to me.”

Clicking her tongue, the woman exaggerated a sigh, “Well come on then, they aren't going to file themselves.”

Refusing to defend herself further, she followed the woman back to the office and listened intently while they continued their work for the day. When it was time to go home, Sarah was relieved. The day didn't get much better from that point on and to make matter's worse, she started hearing the noises again on her way out to the car. Yet again, the area was mysteriously devoid of anyone else who could possibly hear it. She literally ran to her car, fumbling with her keys, missing a few times before finally getting it in the lock of the door and twisting to open it. When she sat down and closed the door behind her, the noise stopped and she sighed in relief. 

“Sarah, can you hear me?” a craggy voice called out to her, much like the craggy face attached to the voice.

Sarah looked around her car, but didn't see Hoggle anywhere. “Hoggle?” she called out. “Where are you?”

“Up here,” the disembodied voice of her friend called out again from somewhere above her. 

Her eyes went to the rear view mirror and inside she saw the face of her friend looking back at her. “Hoggle!” she exclaimed happily, then looked at him confused. “Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where have you been? I've called to you--”

“We don't have much time,” Hoggle called out interrupting her, his worried expression now desperate. “I barely managed to scrape up enough power for this call. We needs you!”

“What do you mean, what's happened?” Sarah's line of questioning was cut short when Hoggle's hand reached through the small mirror and touched her face. One minute she was sitting in her car and the next, she was sitting on the floor in a dingy little house in the Goblin City. Eyes wide, heart racing, she looked around wildly, “What have you done?”


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah sat on the dirt floor of the tiny little house astonished and terrified simultaneously. As many times as she had longed to returned to this world, she never dreamed it would actually happen. Yet, here she was on the dirt floor of Hoggle's tiny house in the Goblin City. She wondered at how he could pull her over without being wished away. She also mulled over the possibility that if the ruler of this land found out she were here, she'd be in serious trouble. 

Amid her old talks with Hoggle, he began to reveal to her that their King was becoming withdrawn and cold, refusing visitors, and prone to mood swings that were worse than his usual variety. He'd been sinking into depression and spiraling downward, lashing out when he was pushed by those around him. It was left unsaid that Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, was the cause of his new, more sullen and darkened disposition. The last time she had spoken to Hoggle, he told her that he had stopped going Aboveground to retrieve wished away children.

“I'm sorry, Sarah,” Hoggle started. “I didn't want to bring ya here, but I didn't know what else to do.”

“How did you bring me here, Hoggle?” 

Wringing his hands, he looked anywhere else but her eyes before answering. “You see, we got together and used the last bits of our magic to brings ya back.”

Confusion crossed her face as she tilted her head to the side, “What does that mean? I thought the only way to get here was to be wished away.”

“Not true,” he replied quickly. “Thems with enough power can come and go as they please. I've never been anywhere than here, but other's come and go.”

Sarah decided to let the how go for now, “Well then, why did you bring me here? Why haven't I heard from you in so long.”

“Well, that is,” he began to wring his hands again. “It was forbidden to contact anyone outside. Any time we tried, it was dead, after a year we gave up trying.” He was silent for a moment before he took a seat and started again. “Things have gotten worse, since Jareth stopped taking wished away children, his magic started fading. Every day, he looked worse, became more silent, went out from the castle less. Then she started coming around,” Hoggle spat as if the very word had a bad taste.

“Who?” Sarah asked.

“Orrla Goldenborne, a wicked Fae woman. She claims she's helpin' Jareth, but all she done is make things worse.” He took a deep breath and let it all out, “She's done something to him, Sarah. I don't like Jareth on his best day, but there's something wrong with him. He's almost like her puppet, he's there, but he's not alive inside. He looks better than he has, but it's like he's just an empty shell. Any trace of the old rat Jareth, is gone. Worse yet? The Labyrinth started going haywire and now parts of it are dying!”

“What? Why hasn't Jareth done anything?”

“He's acting like nothing is wrong and from what any of us can tell, it's all because of her. But when we tries to tell him, he don't listen at all. Then she steps in and makes it look like we're crazy and he seems to believe her.”

“Is it bad if parts of the Labyrinth keep dying?” Sarah asked, fearing she knew the answer already. “I mean, could there be a reason that parts of the Labyrinth are dying?”

Hoggle hopped up from his little chair and went to the window, but seemed to be looking at nothing. “Jareth is connected to the Labyrinth. It's more than just a partnership, it's a life bond. If one dies so does the other and so do we all.”

Sarah felt ill as the color drain from her face and she looked at her friend standing against the light of the window. While he hadn't been in her life for the last few years, she couldn't imagine a reality without him, without Ludo, without Sir Didymus..... Even though he frightened her as a teen and more still as an adult, she couldn't imagine life without Jareth the dark, mercurial and magical Goblin King, ruler of the Labyrinth and it's whimsical denizens. Because as much as she hated admitting it to herself, years later she realized too late that she loved him back.

“So either he is dying, or something is killing the Labyrinth,” she said to herself. 

“There's more,” Hoggle said clearing his throat. “She's brought in her own mercenaries, for “castle security” she says. Every few nights, they've been raiding the villages looking for someone and we thinks theys lookin' for you.”

“Why?” Sarah blurted out shocked and confused.

Hoggle shook his head, “We don't know, we just know that she want's you, but we has a plan.”

“A plan for what?”

“To save the Labyrinth and even that rat bastard, Jareth.”

Sarah took a steadying breath and nodded her head for him to continue.

“For whatever reason, she doesn't know what you look like, only your name and it seems that whatever she done to Jareth, he don't remember you either. We want to get you close to him and see what happens. And since you're a Champion, the Labyrinth should be willing to help you too, as long as it's not too far gone.”

“Ok so you get me close to him and then what if he doesn't remember me?”

Hoggle looked embarrassed all the sudden and actually blushed, “We hadn't got that far yet.”

Sarah's first instinct was to get angry with Hoggle and lash out, but she stopped herself and reeled in her emotions controlling herself. “I'd hoped for a little more, but it's better than no plan at all. We'll have to see how it plays out I guess. How do you propose you get me inside?”

Nodding he sat down in his little chair again. “Since Orrla came, she's been bringing in human women to serve in the castle because she can't stand the sight of goblins. If the Labyrinth will listen to you, it may lend you enough power for glamour around her. It will disguise you just enough to avoid suspicion. We've already managed to find a girl that you'll replace, she's on Jareth's staff. You won't see him much, s'what she said, but you will see him.”

“Welp,” she said letting slip a word she'd stopped using in her adulthood. “It's better than nothing.”

Hoggle laid out a plan for the next day and then showed her to a tiny little bed to sleep for the night. The next morning, he woke her before the sun was up and Sarah almost jumped when she saw a young woman standing at the foot of her bed. She looked strikingly similar to Sarah. The woman was holding a bundle of clothing in her hands. 

“I'm Beth, the one you're replacing at the castle. I brought my work clothes for you and I'll show you how to put them on.”

“I can dress myself,” Sarah said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. 

“Yes Miss, I'm sure you can, but these clothes are not what you're used to. It's a mid to late 18th century work dress. Lady Orrla is obsessed with fashion from the period so we all had to learn how to wear them.”

“I'll just, uh, be outside,” Hoggle said suddenly, “G'bye!” And he ran out slamming the door behind him.

Sarah got out of bed and Beth went to the table setting the bundle down and untying it. She pulled out a plain white cotton dress. “This is your shift, you put it on first and it always goes under your clothes. You don't need to worry about underwear, there aren't any.”

“If it's all the same to you, I'd like to at least keep my panties,” Sarah said as she hesitantly undressed and took the dress.

“Suit yourself, but they won't last long. You won't be getting anymore and if you do want panties the closest you'll get is drawers.” Sarah nodded pulling the shift on over her head. Beth handed her a pair of knit stockings and she pulled them on tying them below her knee with the ribbon she was given next. Then she held out a pair of plain, black leather shoes that had a short heel on them. Sliding them on, she was surprised to find they fit perfectly and were comfortable.

“These are your stays,” Beth said holding out a gray corset that looked authentic to the period with long white strings dangling in the front. She helped Sarah, showing her how to tie it up, inserting another piece of stiff fabric down the middle which she called a stomacher. Sarah was, yet again, surprised to find that it was very comfortable and not as restricting as she'd thought. It also provided ample support for her breasts without making her look like a harlot like the movies from the 18th century showed.

Next, Beth held out what looked like a flat, quilted type of purse with a hole in the front. “These are your pockets, tie them around your waist. Then you put this on top,” she said holding out a long, pale pink cotton skirt with ties. “This is your first petticoat layer and then this will be your second and top layer.” She fluffed out a dark gray, heavy cotton skirt that nearly matched the color of her stays. Sarah tied the skirts on, allowing Beth to make adjustments so she could reach the pockets buried within. “This is your neckerchief,” she fluffed out a pretty, flowy, white fabric that had small blue flowers printed all over it. “Let's get your hair up first then I'll show you how to put it on.” Beth made quick work of Sarah's hair and then showed her how to wear the neckerchief so it covered her bosom. 

“Now this is your jacket it has ¾ length sleeves so they don't get messy while you work,” Beth said as she pulled the piece of dark gray clothing out of the bag that matched the skirt. “Lady Orrla allowed for the use of buttons instead of straight pins.” Sliding the jacket on, Sarah smoothed out the sleeves and watched as Beth produced another item. “This is your apron,” she said tying the white and gray striped fabric around Sarah's waist. “Finally, this ties on your head to cover your hair,” she said giving Sarah a plain white cap made of linen. “When you go outside, you wear this cloak, otherwise, hang it in the mudroom outside the kitchens while you're in the castle.” She passed a heavy, midnight blue cloak to Sarah and stood back appraising her work. “You're perfect, no one would know you don't belong.”

“Why are you doing this?” Sarah asked curiously, “What made you decide to help us?”

Beth cleared her throat and bit her bottom lip for a moment before answering, “Trust me, I'm not the one doing you a favor. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to help out, I remember King Jareth from before his time with Orrla so I know something's not right with him. But Orrla is a nightmare. You might not think so at first, I didn't, but I've seen her do terrible things and worse yet, I've seen him do awful things under her influence.”

Sarah shuddered at the thought. “Wait, what did you mean, when you said you knew him from before?”

“Oh, I'm one of the few girls whose part Fae. My mother was half Brownie and my father a human. This line of work suites me and makes me happy so I've worked in many realms in and outside the Underground, for many centuries. I've known his majesty for a long time, Miss.” Her expression broke for a moment belying the sadness she felt, “While he looks normal he doesn't sing like he used to, he doesn't sparkle anymore and he doesn't weave dreams with his crystals anymore either. Worst of all, many children are left suffering in the Aboveground with families that don't love them because he's not doing his duty to them anymore. And it's all because of Orrla. She demanded that he stop taking children because she hates them. I watched as he obeyed her without a single word of protest. He's not the Fae I remember. While he had no desire to take the role of Goblin King at first, he grew to love his position and the children that he saved.”

“Saved?” Sarah muttered, more to herself than Beth. “I'd never thought of it like that before, but I suppose that's accurate. After all, I didn't think my words would actually end up getting my brother taken from me. I imagine there are people out there who intentionally wish children away.” Her heart sank at the thought of so many children stuck in homes with uncaring families; hated by their parents for merely existing even though the child never asked to be born. 

Hoggle came back inside, breaking the silence. “You needs to eat something before we leave,” he said cutting a piece of plain brown bread off a large loaf and shoving it toward her before pouring a cup of water as well. She devoured it, washing it down with the water and Beth said farewell before leaving Hoggle's little house. 

The two exited Hoggle's domicile and made their way toward the castle. By the time they reached the kitchen entrance, rays of sunlight were just beginning to show over the horizon. Before going in, Sarah remembered Hoggle's instruction from the night before and reached out to the Labyrinth. She nearly jumped when she felt it reach out to her eagerly, desperately, and press up against her consciousness. She could feel the turmoil within, the loss it was feeling, the sadness, the neglect, a simmering anger though she was not clear at whom the anger was directed. The Labyrinth pleaded for her help, in return promising to lend magic to her to do it's part. She felt it communicate with her more than heard it and she could feel the glamour changing her face subtly. 

Hoggle gasped and Sarah's eyes snapped open, “It worked, by the gods, I can't believe it worked.” He huffed a small chuckle, “Maybe it's not completely lost.”

“Maybe not,” Sarah commented, “But it is clearly unstable.”

He looked at her curiously, but didn't remark on her statement. “Go inside, Audrey, the head of the kitchen, is waiting for you. She's been working with us secretly so she knows it's you, but she won't let you know that she knows. The castle has ears in the kitchen and the servant's quarters, trust no one.” He took her hand in his and patted it a few times, “I won't be able to contact you for a while once you're inside, be safe Sarah.” And with that, he turned and walked away without looking back. Sarah pushed the great doors to the kitchen open and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

She'd been in the castle for over a week now and true to his word, Audrey acted as if she were Beth and referred to her as such never hinting that she knew Sarah's true identity. She took on all of Beth's old duties which mostly consisted of cleaning Jareth's apartments. They included his bed chamber and en-suite bathroom, complete with modern plumbing, flushing toilet and bidet, his dressing room full of beautiful, sparkling garments, a library, a sitting room for visitors, a small, but formal dining room, a conference room for official business and a beautiful study complete with a large, gorgeous antique desk in the center of the room, looking out of the floor to ceiling double doors that lead out onto one of three balconies in his apartments. Sometimes, she was expected to run errands for him or fetch anything he needed, including meals, setting out fresh ink and paper in his study or preparing the conference room for expected meetings with diplomats. As of yet, she hadn't been required to do much for him personally and she hadn't even seen him in the flesh at this point.

However, she had already met Orrla Goldenborne. A stunningly beautiful woman with rich, golden skin, bright green eyes that glowed at times and hair so golden blonde it looked like spun threads of gold that actually shimmered and glinted in the light. She was a tall, thin, wispy woman, a frame that would make any super model weep with envy, but her aura spoke of untold strength and power, and Sarah had already seen glimpses of her cruelty. Her unfathomable beauty could not make up for her vile and disgustingly corrupt soul, making her the most ugly, nasty woman Sarah had ever had the misfortune to know.

She'd only had to deal with Orrla once so far, when she demanded that Sarah prepare Jareth's conference room for official guests. She'd wanted Sarah to fill bowls with rotting fruit and hide them in the cabinets that lined one wall in the room. When Sarah had unintentionally let a grimace show, Orrla had suddenly gripped her about the throat, nearly strangling her. “Do not show that face to me again, girl, or I will rip it from your head and toss it into the Bog of Eternal Stench!” She shoved Sarah away causing her to nearly fall to the ground and left her gripping her throat and gasping for breath. “Now run along,” Orrla purred like a satisfied cougar. “Lest I change my mind and remove your face now.”

Sarah left the room as quickly as humanly possible, heading straight for the kitchen to do as she was told, though relieved to see the glamour was apparently working. Later that day, Sarah was cleaning when she saw the guests leaving the conference room in quite a hurry. A cloud of flies and stench followed them out and she could hear the chillingly evil cackle of Orrla as they practically ran away. Sarah avoided the woman when possible after that day. Remembering Hoggle's warning, she trusted no one and made no attempts to be friends with anyone. Audrey was friendly toward her, but then she was with all the women who worked in the castle under her authority.

Beth had told the truth about rarely seeing Jareth. According to the gossip she heard around the dinner table at night, hardly anyone ever saw him these days. And when they did see him, he rarely spoke to anyone other than Orrla. Today earlier in the morning, it was made known that Orrla was leaving for business outside the Underground for a few days. At lunch that day, there were whispers that she was going Aboveground again. Sarah had asked why and didn't like the answer. Not only had Orrla been actively looking for her in the Goblin City, but she had been looking for her in the human world as well. That was the true reason why most of the women who worked in the castle looked like her. It turned out, Orrla did, indeed, know who to look for and supposedly she had just recently managed to pry the information from the Goblin King himself. 

“But I thought he didn't remember her,” Sarah remarked.

“Orrla has made it so,” one of the girls replied. “But there are still some memories of her left buried deep inside him. Memories he's held onto despite Orrla's treachery in wiping his mind clean of her. It seems regardless of her attempt to stamp out the Champion's memory, he still refuses to let go of Sarah.”

“But why is she trying so hard to erase her?” Sarah asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

“There's been a lot of rumors, but nothing true,” another of the women remarked. “And to be honest, it's best not to dig too much. It could get you in trouble, Bogged or worse yet, killed.”

An ominous silence fell over the table and after a moment, several of the women rose and left without another word. Sarah sat there contemplating for a moment when she felt the Labyrinth brush against her mind. It showed her an incomprehensible stream of images around the Labyrinth. The images flickered by so fast that she couldn't place them, but she felt the urgency it impressed upon her. These places were important, she just didn't know where they were and why. Finally, she pushed away from the table and set about her work once more. 

Later that evening, she received a request to have the King's dinner prepared and taken to his quarters. Since Orrla had left, he would be dining alone. Sarah felt a rush of apprehension as she carried his dinner toward his quarters. When she entered the room, she didn't expect to see him already seated at the table, waiting. Taking a fortifying breath, she entered the room and tried to act as calmly as possible while placing the tray before him and removing the lids over his food. He paid no heed to her or her actions only staring blankly across the table into nothing. As she had heard, he was a husk of his former self; alive, but not present.

Silverware in hand, she intentionally reached across, brushing up against his shoulder as she placed the utensils on the table beside his plate. Something flickered across his face when she touched him. “Excuse me your majesty,” she said as she pulled away. Faster than possible, he reached out and grabbed her wrist as she tried to move away and finally looked at her. At that very moment, she felt the glamour of the Labyrinth slip away from her face. Confusion flashed across his face, followed quickly by recognition and back to confusion again. 

“Do I know you?” he asked, his voice hollow, carrying none of the sensual, rumbling confidence and bravado she remembered from the past. 

She felt the glamour slide back in place and wondered why it had disappeared at all. “I am Beth, your servant, your majesty,” Sarah answered. “I have been in your service for some time now.”

“Right,” he murmured quietly looking away from her and began eating his food in silence. Sarah remained by his side until he finished eating, wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin that had been in his lap, and left the room without a word.

Breathing at last and feeling somewhat disappointed, Sarah cleared the table away and headed back down to the kitchen. When she sat down for dinner, the Labyrinth once again flooded her mind with images of seemingly unfamiliar places over and over again when suddenly she caught a glimpse of something she recognized. The Labyrinth was elated when she recognized the oubliette she'd fallen into on her first visit. Remembering Hoggle's words when he'd found her she faltered a bit. The Labyrinth was full of them. She felt it brush against her mind again and a whisper accompanied it this time, a familiar voice. “Trust me, Precious.” She didn't know if it was actually him or the Labyrinth using his voice, but she trusted it. 

She finished her meal quickly and left grabbing her cloak and pulling it on before stepping out into the quickly fading day light. She began walking, trusting that the Labyrinth would lead her where she knew she needed to go. Her body went on autopilot as she pictured the oubliette in her mind and she suddenly realized, her feet had carried her to a small door in the side of an old stone wall. Pushing it open, she realized it was her oubliette, exactly where she wanted to be. 

However, looking around, she didn't see anything out of place, it looked just as she remembered it. Her eyes caught on the large candle in the room, the only source of light. It felt wrong, and the closer she got to it, she felt a feeling of dread, like something bad would happen soon. Reaching out, she hesitated, but again felt the Labyrinth imploring her to trust what she was doing. As soon as she touched the candle, the unease dissipated and she felt fine again, but she quickly noticed something else. The candle was warm, but it wasn't lit. It was also pulsating, almost like it had a heart beat.

The words came to her from the deep and magical memory of the Labyrinth and she spoke them. “May the truth I seek, Be revealed to me, May the hidden come to light, So mote it be.” The flame of the candle sparked a few times, then in a flash, the sparks consumed the candle, revealing something she didn't quite recognize. It was bloody, pulsating, glowing with a dim light of it's own. When she reached for it, she felt the warmth coming from it and the glow grew brighter. Gently, she took it in her hand and realized that it was a small piece of a still beating heart. Images flashed across her mind and trusting in them, she found herself in Jareth's bed chamber. 

It was dark, moon light was starting to stream in from the door to the balcony. He was asleep upon the massive four post bed, sheet's tangled around him, one naked leg peaking out of the blankets, a shirtless chest emerging from the top of the covers. Sarah knew, she had to give this piece of the heart back, but she stopped. She knew that if she put it back, Orrla would just take it and hide it again. With one last look at the Goblin King, she reluctantly turned away and started back toward her room. The Labyrinth pleaded with her to give the piece of heart back to him.

“Not yet,” Sarah said firmly and she tried to make it understand. The Labyrinth, antipathetic, finally relented and agreed to her plan. She would reassemble his heart in secret, and give it back to him as soon as it was whole. Now all she had to do was find the rest and try not to be discovered.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah awoke the next day and noticed that someone was going through her things while they thought she'd been sleeping. Bolting up out of bed she called out to the woman, “What do you think you're doing?” The woman darted out of the room before Sarah could see her face. Thankfully she decided it wasn't safe to hide the piece of heart with her things, but instead keep it on her person at all times. The only problem was, she knew that Orrla would sense it's presence on her. Once she realized the piece was missing, she knew that Orrla would go looking for it.

Ignoring what had just transpired, Sarah started dressing for the day, but when she picked up her pockets to tie them on, she noticed something was inside. She knew that the pocket had been empty from the night before, she had hidden the piece of heart in her pillow. Tentatively, she reached inside and felt wood beneath her fingers. Pulling the object out, it appeared to be an ancient wooden box, nicked and darkened with age, unfinished and unpolished and it was slightly larger than her hand. She felt the Labyrinth press against her mind and she knew it was responsible for the box. Opening the old metal clasp and lifting the lid, she found it lined with a strange type of fabric, it's color shifting subtly as looked at it. She also found a length of rope with knots tied in intervals leading to a large knot tied around a small stone in the center. 

Trusting in the magical box, in the Labyrinth, she put the piece of heart inside, closed the lid and slid it back in her pocket. She finished dressing for the day and rushed off to the kitchens to gather Jareth's breakfast and take it up to his rooms. He was no where to be found, which didn't surprise her, so she left the tray on the dining table and went about her day. She found a list of books he requested be brought to his study from the library. Retrieving the books, she went to drop them off in the study, but stopped at the door when she saw him. He was at the desk, but he had rested his arms and head on top and fallen asleep. He looked beautifully disheveled, his features were softened in sleep, the subtle rise and fall of his back was the only indication that he was indeed alive. The light of the morning sun danced in his hair and across his face almost making it seem as he glowed from within.

As quietly as she could, she placed the books on the edge of his desk. She was going to open the door to the balcony to air out the room, but as she turned to leave he stirred and woke. He must have heard her set the books down. “Good morning, your majesty,” Sarah greeted gently.

“Morning already?” he muttered to her as a child would to his mother. Then the sleep cleared from his eyes as he looked at her. His eyes widened in recognition and she almost didn't notice the quite breath he sucked in a muted gasp. She froze, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. He literally shook his head and looked at her again, a fleeting look of disappointment passing, but was quickly replaced with a neutral expression. “Beth, forgive me,” he began. “My dreams must have lingered upon my waking eyes.”

Sarah released the breath she'd been holding, unsure how to feel in that moment. “Of course your majesty, think nothing of it.” She left his side to open the door to the balcony as she had originally intended. “May I ask,” she began carefully, unsure he'd respond to her. “Why is his majesty sleeping at his desk instead of his bed?” He regarded her with a blank expression and she feared he had returned to the same empty, hollow version of himself she had seen the night before. 

His eyes then found hers as he stood from the desk and he began walking toward her, something close to life sparking behind his eyes now. “Something changed in me while I slept,” he admitted seeming to surprise himself as well as her. “In the night, I could've sworn I'd sensed someone in my room, but when I woke there was no one there. However, I felt somehow, different.” He stopped about five feet away from her looking out of the open doors and across his domain. “For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I began to think for myself again.” His words were far away and dreamy and Sarah wondered if finding the piece of his heart had anything to do with it. 

A chilling darkness passed over his countenance as he then glanced down his nose at her, features now painted in contempt. “Tell no one we spoke,” he commanded, his tone making evident there would be consequences if she didn't obey. The dark timbre and empowered air had returned to his voice in that moment and Sarah felt herself shudder as he turned away from her. “Now leave,” he snapped.

Knowing he was done with her and that he might do something terrible if she stayed, she left him alone and continued her work. Her mind raced as she worked and she found herself mulling over the coincidence of the day. She'd found a piece of his heart, but she hadn't expected anything to happen to him upon finding it. She hadn't expected him to come alive again, to regain some of himself. She wondered what he'd been doing all night since his revelation and she thought back on the books that he had requested from her. He was doing research, but she didn't understand the titles of the ancient tomes which she'd brought to him. Her mind continued to tumble down the proverbial rabbit hole as she completed her tasks and before she knew it, she had managed to skip lunch and it was now dinner time. 

Jareth found her straightening books in the library and demanded his dinner be brought up right away. She ran off to immediately retrieve it. As soon as it was on the table he dismissed her with a flick of the wrist and not so much as a single word. Briefly, she wondered if she'd done something to anger him. But she quickly realized, he was simply treating her as he would any other servant. It was apparent that his memory had yet to return to him. Even under the guise of glamour the Labyrinth was casting for her she knew once he remembered her, truly, he'd recognize her with or without it. She hoped that by that point, she'd have returned his heart to him.

Later, after dinner, she was mentally going through the pictures the Labyrinth was sending her. Trying hard to recognize, she closed her eyes and sat with pen and paper writing down what she saw that stuck out to her. Then an image caught in her mind as the places flashed by. A clock hanging in a tree, the Goblin King standing beside it mischief shining in his eyes. Pushing away from the table, she crumpled the paper up and shoved it in her pocket next to the box. On her way out of the castle she grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulders in haste as she barreled out of the door. As she had the night before, but with more confidence this time, she thought of the place she wanted to be and trusted the Labyrinth would take her there. 

Before she could even comprehend what was happening around her, she found herself standing outside the outer walls of the Labyrinth, next to the tree that the old clock had hung in. She felt nothing as she walked around the dead tree and she began to wonder if her trip had been for naught. Then something tingled on the edges of her senses. She followed the sensation and knew as the feeling of doom grew, she was getting closer. It was strongest in the ground near the base of the tree and she didn't even stop to think before she fell to the ground and started digging with her hands. She could feel it now, the warmth and the pulsating of a piece of Jareth's heart. At last, she found it and the feeling of doom dissipated once she touched it.

Pulling it from the ground and brushing it off, she pulled out her box. When she placed it inside, it fused together with the other piece. The Labyrinth pressed against her consciousness once more and flashed the images in her mind excitedly, urgently. Just as she was about to head back, another image stuck out to her. It was the forest she'd been in when she'd found the Firey's. She remembered the terrifying creatures who wanted to take off parts of her body for fun. The memory still unsettled her to this day and she hadn't wished to return.

Reluctantly, she started out once more as before, trusting she would get where she needed to go. But when she arrived at her destination she didn't recognize anything. All the trees were dead, nothing was green and growing, there were no sounds of animals, no bird song, no singing crickets. As she walked further into the forest, she could smell burnt wood and earth. Then she remembered that Hoggle had said that parts of the Labyrinth had died and she realized, this must be a part of it's death. But as she got deeper in the trees, she could tell, it wasn't completely dead, just mostly dead. Almost as if something tried to suck the life out of it and couldn't complete the job. 

Sensing that a piece of heart was nearby, she followed the feeling. Finding the piece was rather easy this time as it was simply lying in the hollow of a burned tree. Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched and she turned to glance behind her. Standing there was a Firey, but it wasn't at all like the playful singing creature she remembered from her first time here. This thing was on fire and it's face was twisted in an agonizing, silent scream. It lumbered toward her as if it were a flaming, undead beast. 

“Pretty lady won't have it. WE PROMISED!” the Firey screeched without moving it's mouth. She felt the heat of it nearing her and the area around it ignited sending up a violent, swirling wind, a result of the intense heat. 

Dust sprayed into her eyes and she reached blindly into the tree for the piece, screaming when she felt the Firey latch on to her wrist. “I'm trying to save him so I can save you all!” Sarah pleaded and screamed as the fire continued to burn her. Yanking as hard as she could, she managed to pull away from the Firey's grasp. Cradling her singed wrist, she backed away from the heat of the creature. 

“NO! She will be angry, she will kill us this time, stop lady!” the Firey screamed as she ran away. She felt the Labyrinth's sadness as she ran, but it knew, just as she did, that nothing could be done...for now. 

Once she was out of the forest, she placed the piece of heart back in the box and it fused together with the bigger piece. Being as gentle as she could, she analyzed the burns on her wrist. They were pretty bad, but at least she'd gotten the piece of heart. When she made it back to the kitchen she hid her wrist as best she could and went to find Audrey. Finding her sitting alone at one of the many dining tables, she sat bedside her and showed her wrist making sure no one else was around to see. 

“Gods girl,” Audrey exclaimed quietly. “What happened?” 

“It was an accident,” Sarah said placing emphasis on the last word. “I need to take care of this, but I'm not sure where to go or who to ask.”

“Come on,” Audrey said. “I'll take you to Doc.”

Sarah only nodded and followed Audrey as instructed. After a few minutes of walking in silence, she lead Sarah into a cramped little office. Behind the desk that dominated the space, was a beautiful and gentle looking man seeming to be in his early 40s. He had long dark hair that seemed to be deep purple where the light hit it. His eyes were a rich whiskey brown and looked at her with concern, his features were soft, even though he had a shadow of scruff showing on his jawline. If it weren't for the few little wrinkles by his eyes or the subtle creasing of his forehead, she'd have thought him much younger. 

“This is Asclepius, but we all just call him Doc,” Audrey introduced the man. “Doc, this is Beth, she's managed to burn her wrist pretty bad and needs your help fixing it up.”

“Let's take a look,” he said as he pushed away from his desk. He gently took Sarah's hand and examined the burns on her wrist. “Pretty nasty burn you got there, but I've got something for it.” 

He rummaged through the shelves on the wall behind his desk and pulled out a dark brown jar, gauze bandages, a bowl and wash cloth. He took the bowl and wash cloth to a small sink in the corner. After filling the bowl with water and what Sarah guessed was some kind of soap he set it all on the desk and gently took her hand in his once again. He lightly dabbed her skin clean with the cool cloth and applied a thick layer of ointment from the brown jar before wrapping her wrist in bandages. “Now, this should heal up pretty quickly,” he said as he tied off the bandage. “I'd give it a few days with my special ointment here and you'll be good as knew. Just come back at the end of your work day tomorrow and we'll see how it looks.”

“Thank you,” Sarah said before Audrey led her away.

In the hall, on the way back to the servants quarters, Audrey looked around and stopped them. “Listen, you need to be a little more careful and if you can, stay away from that man when possible.”

“Why?”

Audrey huffed a frustrated sigh, “He may look kind and harmless, but he is Fae and a pretty nasty one at that. You better pray that the ointment is what he said it is or the next time you see him, it'll be for something worse. He may have behaved since I was with you this time around, but don't expect it to happen again.” After that, she turned and continued on down the hall and Sarah jogged to catch up with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than usual.

Sarah was rushing through the castle on her way to bring Jareth his breakfast. She'd slept in, not feeling very well, and no one had bothered to wake her. Big surprise, she thought to herself. Audrey had merely shook her head when she saw her and pushed a breakfast tray over to her without a word. With a quick thank you, Sarah took the tray and set off for the King's quarters, apprehension making her insides vibrate. She wondered how he'd be today after finding not one, but two pieces of his heart yesterday. 

Entering the main foyer to his apartments, she could hear him pacing in his study. Slipping into the dining room, she set out his meal and poured a dark, rich cup of fragrant coffee. She had a feeling he'd need it this morning. Before she could go announce that his meal was prepared he called to her.

“Beth,” she heard him call, his voice fuller, richer, more vibrant than it had been yesterday. “Come here.” 

Sarah struggled to keep her expression neutral as she entered the study. Looking around she saw even more books than yesterday, stacked haphazardly--nearly defying gravity--scattered around the room and covering his desk. The door to the balcony was wide open and the subtle wind was blowing sheets of paper around that had fallen off his desk. But what really surprised her had been the hundreds of beautiful crystal orbs that littered the floor and every surface of the room. Beth had said he couldn't make them anymore, or that he wouldn't, she couldn't really remember at the moment, too mystified by the sight before her. 

“Your majesty,” she greeted with a curtsy and a bowed head. “You're breakfast has been prepared.”

“What are these?” he asked gesturing across the room with a graceful wave of his arm completely ignoring her statement.

Sarah was puzzled, how did he not know? “They are your crystals, your majesty.”

He looked at her much like a bird watches it's prey before swooping in for the kill. “Do you know what they're for?” he asked dropping his arm and nearing her. 

“Yes,” she answered plainly refusing to elaborate. 

A mischievous light glinted in his eye and he smirked before he began circling her like a vulture. Oh, he'd certainly changed since yesterday. He chuckled darkly, “Then tell me because no one else seems willing, even under duress.”

She briefly wondered who he could've asked and if she should tell him, but the way he was at the moment, she decided it was best to give him what he wanted. “Well, they are sort of like your foci for the magic you do,” she answered hesitantly.

He was so close to her she could feel the heat from his body and feel his breath fan across her neck as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “What kind of magic, my dear Beth?” Then he stalked away from her again.

Swallowing hard at the heat that coursed through her she tried to answer him steadily. “Many kinds,” she answered her voice coming out breathy. She forced herself to continue on, “You could use them to conjure things, inanimate and living things. You could use them to show people their dreams, to entertain the wished away children, and to make someone live out their dreams, if only for a short while.”

“You've seen me use them before,” he stated as he reached down and picked up a crystal. 

Sarah tried not to fidget and decided to start straightening up the piles of books so she could cart them away later. “Of course I have,” she finally said deciding it was best to stick to the truth in this moment. 

Jareth seemed too interested in the orb in his hand to notice Sarah's reply. Suddenly, the crystal became a peach and Sarah froze unable to look anywhere else. He noticed her reaction, “It seems that peaches mean something to you as well.” Sarah could only nod as her throat was dry as a bone. “Do you want it?” he asked feigning innocence as he held it out to her. 

“I remember what happened the last time,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. 

“Really,” he asked a single eyebrow arched in speculation. “Do tell.”

“I'd really rather not,” she replied turning away to stack more books up neatly. 

She felt him behind her again almost touching her, “As no one else seems willing to divulge information on the matter, I insist that you comply with my request.” His tone had grown dark, alluding to darker intentions. “I could always make you tell me.”

Sarah couldn't stop the goosebumps that covered her arms or the shudder that ran up her spine at the implication of his threat. She debated keeping the information from him, just to see what would happen, but her rational mind kicked in and she decided against that course of action. “Seven years ago, I ate one of your bespelled peaches and ended up inside your crystal dancing the night away with you until I'd nearly forgotten why I was here.” It was as much as she was willing to give him at the moment. 

He grabbed her shoulder, his grip like a vice and spun her around to face him. He slid his other hand up the side of her neck and forced her to look up at him, “While your reply will do for now, know that I can sense that you aren't telling me everything. I'll let it lie this time, but it better not happen again.” His lips were inches away from hers and she felt almost intoxicated, “Do I make my self clear?”

“Yes your majesty,” Sarah breathed.

“Good,” he said and he released her suddenly causing her to nearly lose her balance. “Now get to work and clean up this mess,” he said as he turned away and left the room.

Alone, Sarah ran her hand over her face and up into her hair allowing herself a moment of discomposure. Slapping her cheeks a few times, she turned and went to work putting away the books. When she had returned to the study to gather up the rest, she saw that the crystals had all disappeared. Well, she thought to herself, that's one mess I don't have to worry about now. 

As she came back with his lunch a few hours later, she heard him talking to someone in the sitting room and realized that the door was open. She sat down his lunch on the dinning table noting he hadn't touched his breakfast. Gathering up the tray she went to leave with the cold breakfast, but decided she should probably close the door sitting room door. 

Setting down her tray on the table by the entry door, she quietly slid up to the sitting room door which stood slightly ajar. A voice she recognized stopped her from closing the door and she saw the old Wise Man with the living bird hat. “As I told you before, your majesty,” the Wise Mann stated. “That woman has been taking over everything. She's practically banned the goblins from the castle, she hasn't been allowing you to take wished away children, and worse yet, there are rumors that she's been doing something to you to take your life force. Parts of the Labyrinth have died!”

“What?” Jareth questioned angrily. Then something passed over his face and the light went out of his eyes. “No, Orrla says that's not true. She said something else is taking my magic, something else has been killing the Labyrinth.”

She felt the Labyrinth press against her mind anxiously, but she wasn't sure what it wanted her to do. If Jareth wouldn't believe his own inhabitants claims that the Labyrinth was dying, why would he believe her. The Wise Man sighed and bowed his head, his hat remaining surprisingly silent. Sarah felt sure the wisecracking fowl would have made some smart remark at this point. Perhaps he felt staying quite in the face of his King was more prudent. She noticed something odd about his eyes before she heard a crashing sound behind her. 

Jareth spun around seeing her peaking through the crack in the door before she could scurry away to start tending to the mess. She found the tray of cold breakfast on the floor, but she had no idea how it had managed to fall. As she began picking up the dishes, she noticed that the entry door in the foyer was ajar meaning someone had been in there. A shadow spilled across the dishes and she shuddered as she looked up.

Standing over her, expression cold and empty, was Jareth. “Eavesdropping now are we?” he asked in a dark, quiet tone that did nothing to hide his scorn.

“Yo-your majesty,” Sarah sputtered. “I swear I didn't intend to listen in, I meant only to close the door to give you privacy.”

He scowled at her clearly disbelieving of her version of the truth, “Well, dearest Beth, you just volunteered to help me with something.” 

Before she had the chance to protest, he bent down and lifted her to her feet with more strength than he should posses, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him so her side was pressed against his front. With a graceful wave of his hand, a crystal materialized out of no where and he pressed it to her forehead. Pain lanced through Sarah's head and her knees buckled, were it not for the grip he had around her waist, she would have fallen.

In her mind, she saw the last few minutes rewind and then play forward again. When she saw the Wise Man in her memories, time slowed down. The pain intensified and she gripped Jareth's arm so tight her nail dug into his skin. He was replaying the moment over and over again and Sarah could feel that he was searching for something, but she wasn't sure because she was focused on not screaming in pain. 

Finally, he released her and she tumbled to the ground, relieved that the pain was ebbing, but feeling drained none the less. “It seems,” Jareth began, sounding slightly breathless. “You know some of my subjects as well.” He knelt beside her placing a finger beneath her chin and turning her face up to look at him. “You were a Runner, in my Labyrinth,” he said and something unreadable passed over his expression. “Not merely a maidservant, as you'd have me believe.”

Sarah felt her heart stutter for a moment before it returned to normal. “Yes, your majesty, I was a Runner, years ago.”

Jareth smirked, “Then why don't I remember you?” The glamour concealing her face flickered for a moment and Jareth's brow knit together, but he shook it off and her face was as it had always been.

“Perhaps,” she ventured hesitantly. “I was too insignificant for you to remember.”

“Did you win?”

Unease twisted in her stomach and she started to feel a little ill, “Yes.”

Suddenly, he drew back from her, looking disturbed and puzzled, “That's impossible, I would remember you. So few have won during my time, only two in fact. If you won back your child, I would remember.”

“Well, honestly he wasn't my child, he was my brother,” Sarah said before she could think better of it.

Jareth examined her for a moment, ruminating on what he'd learned. “Count yourself lucky, dear Beth,” he said holding his hand out to her. She warily took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. “Were it not for the fact that it would kill you, I would have read your mind.”

Sarah resisted the urge to shudder under his scrutiny, “Why let something like death stop you from getting your answers.”

“Indeed,” he said with a smirk and then he turned and left her there. 

Feeling drained and somewhat nauseous, she picked up the forgotten tray, cleaned up her mess and went down for lunch. The burn on her wrist was causing some discomfort, but she tried to ignore it. Audrey had told her to steer clear of Asclepius and that's what she would do, deciding she'd just have to take care of it herself. After eating only a few bites of the paltry stew served at lunch time, Sarah headed back to Jareth's apartments. 

When she entered, she realized he'd shut himself up in his study again. Having done most of her chores for the day, she quickly finished up, bringing Jareth more books at his request. This time the books he'd been requesting were in English and she saw that he was reading about magic and memory. She was unsure if it was in reference to her or himself, but as she gathered the books, she felt the Labyrinth optimistically brush against her mind. 

Her wrist was throbbing by the time she went to have dinner and she asked Audrey for something to wrap and clean it with. Audrey brought her some plain cotton cloth that had been boiled earlier as well as some gentle soap. When Sarah got to her room she unwrapped the burn and hissed as soon as the air touched it. The burn didn't look much better than it had yesterday, but as she cleaned it, she hoped for the best. She needed to get out and find another piece of Jareth's heart, especially since Orrla was due to return tomorrow. 

Communing with the Labyrinth, she watched as it flashed pictures through her mind. There were less now and she recognized more as the flew by. Dark tunnels with stone faces foretelling of impending doom or warning of a wrong turn. Then there was a set of darker tunnels and the cleaners that she and Hoggle had run from when she'd mistakenly told Jareth his Labyrinth was a piece of cake. 

Knowing what must be done, she left the castle, throwing on her cloak before stepping outside, and soon found herself in the extensive network of tunnels that ran beneath the Labyrinth. They were just as twisted and confusing as the surface was and she wasn't surprised when she passed a few piles of bones, likely that of some unknowing inhabitant looking for a shortcut. As she walked past the talking faces, she realized they were all completely silent in an eerie sort of sleeping death, another haunting reminder that she was running out of time. 

Entering the darker tunnels, she didn't have to walk far before she found the ancient death trap that was meant for cleaning. It looked as if a stiff wind would blow it to pieces, covered in rust and cobwebs. As she neared the time-worn contraption she felt that uneasy feeling begin that let her know she was close to a piece of his heart. She felt something drop into her pocket and reached inside pulling out a white candle.

Feeling the knowledge flow through her, she blew gently on the wick of the candle and wasn't surprised when it ignited softly illuminating the walls around her. She trusted in the power she was feeling and watched in awe as the flame of the candle seemed to grow brighter. Then she remembered the words, “ May the truth I seek, Be revealed to me, May the hidden come to light, So mote it be.” 

The flame grew and split into multiple flames forming a circle in the air before her. They flickered and swayed and began moving toward the cleaners, the circle growing until it surrounded the antique machine. Then the flame circle began to spin, faster and faster until each flame blended together making it appear as a circle of warm light. The light grew brighter, bathing the tunnels in a bright white light and they began to close around the machine. As soon as it touched, the cleaners blew to sparks that rained harmlessly down and the flames disappeared. 

For a long moment, Sarah was blind as the tunnel was plunged into darkness once again. Then, where the cleaner had been she began to see molten metal dripping away from around the piece of heart. Trying not to touch the liquid metal, she reached for it and it flew to her hand as if happy to see her. When she felt the warm pulse throbbing in her hand she smiled. Pulling out her box, she flipped open and the piece of heart flew out of her hand and joined with the larger piece. 

Suddenly, her energy drained and she leaned against the wall as her head spun. After a few moments, she pushed away and started walking home. It took longer than normal, but she finally made it back feeling worried, but too tired to question what was wrong. Trudging back to her room, she undressed and fell into bed, sleep taking her as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah had a hard time getting out of bed the next morning. She literally had to drag herself down the hall to eat a few bites of dry toast before she got Jareth's breakfast and headed to his apartments. Her wrist was hurting more than the day before and she resigned herself to visit Asclepius at the end of the work day. When she arrived, the doors to the study and sitting room were open, she could see they were empty and she wondered if she'd be seeing him at all. Orrla was supposed to return today. She wanted to know if he had changed at all now that she'd found another piece of his heart. 

After setting out his breakfast, she looked for his dinner tray from the night before, but couldn't find it. He must have taken it back himself or perhaps he'd regained more of his magic and was now able to transport it back through magic, she thought. She imagined him looking at the tray in disgust, summoning a crystal with an elegant twist of his wrist and tossing the orb at it to send it away. With a quiet giggle she felt herself sway and caught herself on the table. She stood for a moment to allow her head to clear up before she headed back into the study to clean up the massive amount of books he'd brought in at some point in the night. 

It was becoming more difficult to shake off the foggy feeling in her head and the reality around her had slowly warped to feel more dream like. She briefly wondered if she'd eaten one of Jareth's peaches again, but she didn't remember eating anything but dry toast that morning. In the back of her mind, she registered Jareth moving around in the room speaking to her, but she couldn't hear him as her senses had started to leave her now. 

Attempting to continue her work, she went to retrieve some books from the couch that she just realized had appeared sometime between this morning and yesterday. She heard him walking somewhere behind her, but his voice was drifting away which hinted that he had left the room. Whatever he said must not be important, she thought as she bent down to pick up some books. Suddenly, the world tilted and she fell to the ground taking stacks of heavy tomes down with her. 

The next thing she knew, someone was pushing books off her and calling that fake name she just remembered was supposed to be hers. She felt herself pulled onto a lap, felt someone shaking her shoulders and in a fleeting moment of clarity, she realized it was Jareth. He sounded concerned, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of why he was so worried. Then she felt pain around her wrist and she screamed, cradling it out of instinct, trying to protect it from whatever might make the pain worse. 

Fire spread up her arm as her senses came back and she could hear Jareth pleading for her to let him look. The pain brought a sharpened clarity to her mind which pulled her out of the murky haze and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was clearly worried about her and somewhat irritated she'd thought. He reached out for her arm and she considered refusing him, but the look in his eyes morphed to genuine concern and compassion, an emotion she'd never seen him display. 

“Please,” he asked, his mismatched eyes pleading. “Allow me to take a look.”

She reluctantly nodded her head and held out her wrist to him. With light fingers, he gently untied the cloth and unwrapped her wrist. As he removed the layers and got closer to the burn, she could see discharge coming from the wound and a putrid smell filled the air. When Jareth pulled away the final layer of cloth to reveal the burn he sucked in a breath. Sarah winced and tried not to pull away as the air touched the wound causing the burning to intensify.

“How did this happen?”

“I was in the forest of the Fireys and one of them grabbed my wrist,” Sarah said leaving out the part about his heart. 

“Why were you in the forest to begin with and how did a Firey's grip burn you?” Sarah started to lie, but he cut her off with an icy glare. “Don't lie to me, I won't warn you again.”

Sarah swallowed and wanted to look anywhere but at his face. “I was there looking for something,” she started and when he looked as if he'd question her about it she rushed on. “Please don't force me to talk about it, not yet, I promise you'll know when the time is right.”

He considered her for a moment before he nodded in agreement, “Very well. Now, how did a Firey's grasp burn you?” He conjured a crystal from thin air and pressed it against her burnt and festering wrist. At first it hurt, but then a cooling sensation pulsed around the burn and she watched as it miraculously began to heal before her eyes.

“When I got there, I didn't recognize it at first,” she started still watching as her wrist healed. “Everything is dead, as if the life has been sucked out of it. No birds are in the trees to sing, no wildlife walks through the grounds, no water fills the springs, not even a single cricket to sing in the night. But as I walked into the center of the forest, everything is not only dead, but scorched and that's when I saw one of the Fireys. It was literally on fire, not bright orange like a flame, but actually on fire. That's why it burned me when it grabbed me.”

A range of emotions played across his face as he listened to her, but it settled on the blank, hollow and lifeless expression she'd seen on his face yesterday when the Wise Man had told him that parts of the Labyrinth were dying. “No, you're lying,” he said, his voice just as empty as his eyes sounding almost as if he were in a trance. “Orrla said the Labyrinth is fine.”

Sarah huffed at him, “Do you hear yourself, your majesty?” She nearly spat the words at him in her frustration. “Do you even realize what you're saying?” He started to come back, his eyes sparking and becoming mismatched again as she started challenging him verbally. “Just like yesterday when the Wise Man told you what was happening. You not only refused to believe him, but you didn't even bother to see for yourself if he was lying. You just believed what Orrla has programmed you to believe!”

She saw the blue of his distinct eyes glow with power a moment before the world around them shimmered and changed. Their eyes remained locked for a few heart beats longer, the heat of anger flared between them, before Jareth stood and looked around. Sarah took a moment to look around as well and realized he'd brought them to the forest of the Fireys. She watched as he walked out into the trees, eventually following him so she didn't lose sight of him. 

When he reached the burned area of the forest he stopped and stood perfectly still. Sarah felt the Labyrinth brush against her psyche, pleased she had finally managed to bring him to see for himself. She then felt the emotions shift to sadness, despair, and grief and she knew that it was reaching out to him too. However, she could feel the block it found within him, like a great electrified wall that zapped at it and it's sadness increased. She wanted desperately to call him out on it, to voice the Labyrinth's anger with him for allowing this to happen, but she felt it best to remain silent under the circumstances. 

Not far from Jareth, she saw a Firey emerge from behind a massive burnt tree. The flames danced almost lazily over it's body, but never consumed it. The face was twisted into a silent scream, permanent she'd learned, yet somehow it could still speak. Jareth noticed the Firey a moment later and turned toward it and cautiously moved closer so he could speak with it.. 

“NO,” it screamed as he came closer. “Your majesty, she will kill us now that you found us!”

“Who will kill you?” Jareth asked.

“The Golden woman, she did this to us! She'll make us hurt more this time,” it said as it came out from behind the tree and closer to Jareth. “She'll make us hurt more.”

“Why will she kill you?”

The Firey groaned a pitiful, tormented sound from deep within it's soul. “We were supposed to keep the pretty lady from taking it, but we failed. She told us that the lady would come for it and we were supposed to stop her or she'd kill us.”

“What was it you were meant to guard?”

Sarah felt her heart jump, but she knew he hadn't made the connection yet or if he had, he kept it to himself. “We don't know, majesty, the Golden woman never told us,” the Firey said as it took another step closer. It fell to the ground and broke into several pieces. Sarah wondered if it was still alive for a moment, but then she saw the head roll over to Jareth. It looked up at him with hollowed out eyes, “Please majesty, mercy!” It's head lolled back as it howled, “End us, end our suffering! Before she finds out we failed!” 

Jareth knelt beside the Firey's head and pulled it into his lap, seemingly unaffected by the flame, and conjured a crystal, “Of course I will end your suffering and ease your passing. May you all find peace in your next life.” With solemn eyes, he pressed the crystal to the Firey's head. At that moment Sarah saw the rest of the Fireys emerge from behind the trees that surrounded them. Her gaze was drawn back to Jareth and she watched in silent reverence as the crystal was absorbed into the Firey's head. 

“Thank you,” the Firey murmured in relief so quietly she almost hadn't hear it. Then the Firey slowly began to fade to black, the fire died away, and Sarah felt the Labyrinth shudder. The Fireys around them stilled and began to darken as the fire in them burned out as well. A gentle breeze picked up, coming from somewhere unknown, but as it blew past her she knew it was the Labyrinth. It kicked up ashes from the forest floor and she watched in awe as the wind surrounded the Fireys. Slowly, they began to disintegrate and she felt their gratitude toward their King and then they were gone. 

The ashes billowed around them, gathering together and moving through the air until they floated before her. Through it's grief, the Labyrinth showed her an old memory. The Fireys were singing and dancing around a fire, as they had been the first time she'd met them. They were falling apart and reforming, playing games of baseball and golf with limbs and heads of friends. She shuddered, but felt the happiness from the Labyrinth, as if it were a mother watching her children play. Orrla swept into the image and she watched as the wicked Fae woman burned the forest around her with crazed laughter.

Sarah noticed, in her hand was a piece of Jareth's heart. Orrla held it up to her mouth and looked as if she was trying to suck on it, but nothing happened. Enraged, she screamed and squeezed the piece in her hands. It burst into flames and turned to ash quickly and her anger only grew. She then waved her other hand over the ashes and they began swirling around. With an angry glare at the Fireys screaming around her, she cast the ashes at them and they froze, faces twisted in a silent scream of agony, burning but not consumed by the fire. Orrla had used the ashes from the piece of heart to curse the Fireys, effectively hiding it from anyone that would come looking. Sarah never would've found it if it hadn't been for Jareth's act of mercy. 

Jareth was still kneeling on the forest floor, silent, unmoving, expression hollow as he stared at his now empty hands and her heart throbbed for him. Still, Sarah wasn't sure what to do with the ashes, she didn't know how to restore the piece of heart. As she watched the ashes before her, she felt the Labyrinth's emotions shift, almost feeling hopeful, but wary. Looking past the swirling mass, she saw Jareth had turned toward her and was watching the ashes intently.

His eyes widened slightly, eyebrows rising, as if he'd just realized something and he looked past them to Sarah. She watched him, unsure what to do, as he stood and pulled a crystal from thin air. With an elegant twirl, the crystal became a small, beautifully ornate dagger encrusted with sapphires and amethyst. He approached her, his expression morphing to one of dark determination and every instinct she had screamed for her to run as she watched him slice open his own hand with the dagger. She backed away as he came closer, but her back hit a tree and it was too late for her to run as he pinned her there. “What are you doing, Jareth,” she asked as her pulse quickened. 

Blood poured from his hand as he drew a half circle around them on the ground. “What are you doing?” she questioned nervously. He took her hand and even though she fought against him, he cut deep into her palm causing her to scream out in pain. As her blood dripped out, he finished the circle on the ground with it, then held her hand to his mouth and smeared her blood on his lips. With his other, now bloody hand, he reached a finger out and coated her own lips with his blood before she turned her face away from him in an effort to make him stop.

With a frustrated sigh, he took her jaw in his bloody hand and forced her to turn back to him. Faster than she could comprehend, his lips were on hers and she went completely still, unsure how to react, unsure what was happening. Then she felt the Labyrinth press against her mind, urging her to trust Jareth and open up to him. Jareth pulled away and looked down at her mystified, “You can commune with the Labyrinth?” 

Sarah just stared at him for a moment before she nodded her head, “How did you know?”

He shook his head with a mischievous smirk, “Just trust me, Precious.”

Sarah's eyes widened as her heart raced at the name, but before she could process it, his lips were on hers again. Her head spun as she opened up to him, feeling his tongue venture inside her mouth. She tasted blood and something else, something unusual and she assumed must be the magic in his. Without hesitation, she kissed him back and she began to feel some unknown force building around them.

As the kiss intensified, she felt his hand move across the side of her face, his fingers wrapping around the column of her neck and then they slid up into her hair. Her knees buckled and his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. She reached out to steady herself, but also because she yearned to touch him, and pressed her palms against his chest. He deepened the kiss further, plundering her mouth passionately, eliciting a moan from her. 

Sarah returned the passion of his kiss with fervor as she twisted her hands deep in the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer. The invisible force she'd felt buzzing between them grew as Jareth pushed his leg between hers pinning her skirts against the tree. Her body seemed to have a mind of it's own at that very moment and she felt her hips begin to grind against his leg against her will. She tried to stop herself and Jareth noticed her restraint, broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, “Trust me, Precious, let yourself go, don't think.”

Resuming the kiss, she tried to stop thinking too much and instead focused on the sensations she was feeling. She kissed him back again and began to feel the strange buzzing power between them growing again. This time when her hips began to move, she didn't fight it. She felt him thrust his hardened member against her leg and it only made her hips move faster. Her body was desperately seeking the release she knew he could give her, her senses heightened by the magic that was inexplicably growing around them, between them, deep inside them. 

Behind her closed eyelids, she began to see a light and she opened them. Jareth looked as if he'd swallowed the moon, his pale skin glowing with the it's cold light. He looked at her then and she was captivated by his mismatched eyes, glowing a brilliant blue as if someone had shone a light behind a piece of blue topaz. The buzzing pushed her higher and higher as Jareth's thrusting became more urgent, more frenzied. Sarah felt her climax drawing near and the buzzing peaked, bursting outward between them as she and Jareth found their release together. She was briefly aware of the magic spreading outward from them as they sank to the ground panting.

Senses returning after the intense climax she'd felt, she looked up and noticed the swirling ashes had reformed into the piece of Jareth's heart. He noticed it too and pulled away from her, hesitantly reaching out to touch it. She wanted to stop him because she knew that if he took it now, Orrla would try to take it back from him later. However, she didn't want to risk him finding out she had the rest and taking what she'd already gained. 

Silently, she watched as he gently took the pulsating mass in his hands and stare down at it mystified. Out the corner of her eye she saw something move and her attention was drawn from Jareth to observe the forest. Everything was coming to life again, the trees covered in newly sprouting leaves, a spring happily bubbling up from the ground to form a stream that flowed down between the trees, birds were flying down to sing in the trees and in the distance she could've sworn that she saw a Firey dancing around a tree. She looked down at her hand, it was healed and so was his. 

“How is this possible,” she asked.

“Creation magic,” Jareth answered absently as he looked at the piece he held in his hand. “It requires a sacrifice of blood and needs to be sealed with sex, the thing which brings new life.” He smirked up at her, “Though, I believe I toed the line when it comes to the definition of sex.”

She couldn't help but chuckle at his words, he was right after all. His face fell serious again as he held the heart up to his chest. Closing his eyes, he pressed and Sarah was surprised when it simply sunk back into place. Then Jareth groaned and doubled over as if in pain, one hand reached up to caress the side of his head. Sarah reached out to him worried that he wasn't going to be ok. 

He scared her when he reached out and grabbed her wrist and as he looked at her, eyes knowing. She felt the glamour melt away from her face as he studied her, but it didn't slide back in place for a long time. “I remember something,” he said as he stood and pulled her to her feet. 

Sarah swallowed before asking, “Oh, what would that be?”

He held her previously burned wrist and ran his fingers over it. “The Fireys are not responsible for the ailment you fell prey to. Someone else was and I'd like to pay him a visit.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because the next one is going to be very long.

Sarah found herself whisked along as Jareth, still holding her hand, led her down the halls of the castle. It was nearly midday now and she couldn't help but notice the looks on the faces of the servants they passed when they observed the two together. Jareth seemed to have regained some of his ominous air now that he'd had a piece of his heart. He seemed to know her, referring to her as Precious now instead of Beth. She wondered how much he remembered, but knew it couldn't be everything as he wasn't calling her by name and the glamour of the Labyrinth was still in place. 

They came to a stop before a familiar door and Sarah knew where they were, he'd brought her back to Asclepius. Jareth didn't even bother to knock before he opened the door and stormed inside the tiny office. With a piece of his heart returned, his presence nearly dominated the entire room, swallowing it up in a dark and omnipotent aura. If Asclepius felt it, he didn't act like he'd noticed. 

“Your majesty,” he greeted coolly rising from his chair and giving a slight bow of his head. “My dear Beth, I expected to see you much sooner.” His eyes twinkled with a mischievous light as they looked her over. 

“Yes,” Jareth snapped expression suffused with irritation. “And what exactly was it you were planning to do to my chambermaid?” Sarah tried not to flinch at the word he'd used to refer to her. 

“I only wanted to make sure I'd see her again,” Asclepius said with mock innocence. 

“I know better, Asclepius, what are you up to?”

Asclepius smiled darkly at them, “My only goal was keeping her close, there's something about her that intrigues me.”

Jareth made a disgusted sound as he released Sarah's hand to cross his arms over his chest. “What have you seen, old man,” he asked and Sarah found it odd he'd referred to him as old. She knew he was older than he looked, but he didn't seem that old.

Suddenly, Asclepius clapped his hands and a bright light flashed, momentarily blinding her, but when she could see again, he'd changed. They were no longer standing in the tiny, cramped office of his, but seemed to be standing in an infinite plane that stretched as far as she could see. He had aged by about a decade, his face morphed into that of another, his hair was black a stripe of silver by his ears, but his eyes were the same whiskey brown as before. His hair was longer, a thick beard covered his jaw, and he was muscular as if chiseled from stone. Dark fabric hung over one shoulder and wrapped around his waist leaving his chest bare as well as his feet and in his hands he held a tall staff made of a gnarled tree branch, a large snake wrapped around it. 

“Sarah,” Asclepius said, his voice deep and rumbling, but soothing and friendly. “I meant you no harm, I've seen a glimpse of the future that could be. My only intent was to be sure you returned to me so we could have a moment alone to speak.” Sarah noticed then that Jareth was nowhere to be seen.

“Where's Jareth?”

“I felt it best we speak alone under the circumstances,” he said with a smile. The snake on the staff moved and then winked at her and her brows drew together unsure if she'd really just seen that. 

“How do you know who I am,” Sarah asked suspiciously.

“Orrla asked me to keep an eye out for you, she knew that you'd eventually come. Your friends were very persistent when they found out I was in the castle, they knew they had found a way of reaching out to you through me. I made it possible for you to be here.” He was smiling at her, but Sarah was terrified by the new information.

“Orrla knows? That I'm here in the Underground?” she asked nervously.

“Not yet,” he replied with a neutral expression. “Should she find out who you are, I urge you to reach out to me.”

“Who is she anyway, what does she want?” Sarah asked.

“She's an evil Fae woman, exiled from the Seelie court for her treachery centuries ago. She happened to stumble upon Jareth during one of his diplomatic visits to another territory. What she wanted was to take his power by eating his heart and assume control of the Labyrinth, twisting it's magic to suit her darker will. When she couldn't consume his heart and take his power, she broke it into seven pieces and tried to hide them. At first, it was useless, they'd return to him after a few days and she'd start all over again. Finally, she learned that they were returning because of you.”

“Me,” Sarah asked immediately feeling ridiculous for repeating him. “Why?”

“You hold his heart, whether he's willing to admit it or not. And thus through your memory, he was able to gain his heart back. When Orrla found out, she sought a way to ultimately keep him subdued. She took his memories of you and memories of his self, used those memories as a source of magic and hid them in the Labyrinth. Somewhere in plain view, but where no one could possibly find them.” His eyes grew mischievous, “Unless another magic user with her own memories of Jareth encountered them.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sarah said throwing up her hands. “I don't have any magic.”

Asclepius smiled at her, “Oh, but my dear, you do. As a Champion of the Labyrinth, you earned it's loyalty and it blessed you with a rare gift. Your own magic.”

Sarah's head spun, “Why couldn't I use it before?”

He shrugged, “Underground magic is odd, it only works in the Underground.”

“Then how does Jareth use it when he's in the Aboveground?”

“Jareth is Fae, a being of magic and not of the Underground.”

She didn't know what to think and her knowledge of Fae lore and magic was nominal, at best. All the information swam around in her head until she could form a coherent thought. “What do I do?”

“As Jareth has a piece of his heart back, and you have now found four, you only have two left. I'd suggest you try to find them before Orrla returns.”

“But she'll be back soon, any time today!”

“Then I suggest you hurry,” he said seriously. “If Jareth is smart, and he is, he'll know by now what she's been doing to him. He'll manage to hide what's happened for a while, but eventually, she'll find out. He's no match for her in his current condition, he won't be able to fight her until he has his full heart back.” The surroundings began to fill with a blinding light and she heard his voice echoing to her from far away, “If you need help, ask.”

When the light faded away, she found herself back in Asclepius' cramped office, but he was no where to be found. A displeased sigh came from beside her and she looked to see Jareth there, arms still crossed and a look of irritation twisted his features. “Troublesome old fool,” he muttered. “Of course he leaves without answering me.” Sarah realized then, that Asclepius had spoken to her without Jareth's knowledge and only seconds had passed here during their conversation and she found herself wondering what the old man was up to as well.

Jareth wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the office around them shimmered and warped, finally settling and she saw they were back in his office. “There's work to be done. I imagine, you have your own tasks to accomplish, Precious.”

Sarah's heart lept in her chest as she looked up at him and she couldn't help but ask. “Why do you call me that?”

He seemed to look past her, as if he saw something else besides her. “I don't know why yet, but I know you. After I regained a piece of my heart I remembered watching you as a Runner. I almost feel as if I could grasp your name at times, but when I reach out for it, the image crumbles and the only name left is 'Precious.'” He looked back at her eyes focused and dark, “I know you're not Beth.”

Fear spiked through her with those five words. She knew he was angry, he'd caught her in her biggest lie of all. “Jareth, please, let me explain.”

His expression softened a fraction, “Worry not, Precious. I know you have your reasons and as much as I detest your secrets, I know how it must be. Orrla has stripped me of my magic and memories, but I've been regaining some of them. I suspected it was your doing for some time now.” Sarah's gaze lingered over his face for a moment before she nodded her head. He pressed a kiss against her forehead then and her heart fluttered at the tenderness behind it. Then he held a crystal between them, “Take this and go, Orrla will be back any moment now.”

Before she could ask what the crystal was for, he vanished before her eyes and she was left alone. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes, the Labyrinth flashed the two remaining images on the back of her lids. It wasn't hard to recognize the locations this time, but she wasn't sure if she could even reach them.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah ran down to the throne room ignoring the glances as she passed other maids in the halls. She could tell it was an hour or so past lunch now and she also knew that Orrla would be back any moment if she wasn't already. As she neared the doors leading to the throne room, she could hear raised voices and she knew that it was Orrla.

“Where is he,” she roared.

“I, I, I'm s-s-s-sorry, milady,” a terrified young woman responded. “He's been missing all day.”

“Then where is his chambermaid,” Orrla growled. “Surly she would know.”

“No one has s-seen her.”

There was a strangled yelp and Sarah knew that Orrla was strangling the poor woman. Without a second thought, she burst through the doors, schooling her expression to be as neutral as possible. “I am here my lady.” Sarah saw that the maid was dangling from Orrla's claw like grip while she grasped at her fingers desperately. 

Orrla tossed the woman to the side and she tumbled a few times before crashing into the wall with a muffled yelp. She sat up, hands around her throat, but breathing and Sarah fought to hide the relief she felt. Without another word, she scrambled to her feet and bolted from the room leaving the other two women alone. 

“Where is he?” Orrla asked, tone dangerous and seething as she rounded on Sarah.

“He is in his study, my lady.”

“And where was he when I arrived? I demanded that he come to me and I waited.” Her talon like fingers shot out and gripped the collar of her dress and yanked Sarah an inch from her face. “I waited for hours, three in fact, and he never came.”

“That's because I wasn't in the castle,” Jareth's voice replied floating on the air cooly between them. Sarah dared a glance behind Orrla and saw him lounging on his throne as if he'd been there all along. 

“Jareth,” Orrla said shoving Sarah away and turning to face him. “My darling,” she said with a sickening, saccharine tone, obviously put on for him. “How I have missed you.” Her sauntering step didn't slow as she went to him and bent to hug him. His eyes found Sarah's and then flicked to the door urging her to leave. Sarah shook her head subtly hoping he understood.

“Walk with me,” Jareth said as he gently pushed Orrla away to stand. He offered his arm to her and Sarah watched silently as they left the room together. 

She wished she could've thanked him, but was just grateful he understood her. Without another thought she darted out of the room and up the staircase near the throne. But when she reached the archway that lead to the Escher room, she found it blocked by a pile of rubble which had spilled through. Chunks of stair and boulder's too large and heavy to move alone obstructed her passage. 

With a frustrated sigh, she kicked a small rock at the pile, “It's not fair.” She felt like a child again and she knew she was running out of time, but she didn't know what to do. Then she remembered her secret conversation with Asclepius, he'd told her she could ask for help if she needed it. 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying to the empty hall, “I could really use some help right now.” However, nothing happened and she rolled her eyes at herself for believing that would actually work. “Seriously, Asclepius, you said you'd help me if I asked.” And still, nothing happened and Sarah restrained her frustrated scream as she kicked another rock. 

A breeze blew past her from nowhere and she heard a whisper on the wind, “Say your right words.”

Sarah felt ridiculous, but squared her shoulders, closed her eyes and spoke with complete confidence. “I wish Asclepius would come and help me right now.” Cracking one eyelid open she peaked around and seeing nothing opened her eyes with a sigh. “Asclepius, come on, I need your help!”

“You don't have to shout,” Asclepius said behind her and she nearly screamed. “I was already here.” He once again looked as he had when she'd met him the first time. 

Again, Sarah felt foolish, but she brushed the feeling to the side. “Thank you for coming. I need to get in that room, but the way is blocked. Can you help me?”

He sized up the wall of debris and looked back at her. “Are you sure you want to go in there? It's not a nice place.”

Sarah nodded, “There's a piece in there somewhere.”

“Very well,” he said and offered his hand for her to take. 

Without hesitation, she took his hand and instantly felt as if someone yanked her into the air by an invisible rope that was tied around her waist. She grabbed his hand with her other one and held on as hard as she could, but she felt herself slipping. 

“Hold on Sarah!”

“I can't,” she screamed back. “I'm slipping!”

Asclepius' other hand reached out and clamped down on her forearm like a vice and she was certain there would be a bruise. She screamed as she held on, the pull on her waist was cutting into her diaphragm making it hard for her to breath now. They were losing grip, hands slipping and just when she was sure she was about to lose her hold, they fell into a pile on a hard, stone floor.

They laid still for several moments, Sarah breathing deeply rubbing her stomach where she'd felt the pulling. Asclepius groaned, “Man, he really didn't want you in here.”

“Who didn't,” Sarah asked as she opened her eyes and saw they were on a dimly lit platform of some sort. The dull light seemed to come from nowhere and beyond the edge of the stone platform she saw only darkness.

“Jareth,” he replied. 

“I don't understand,” Sarah said. “Why would he want to keep me out?”

Asclepius troubled, “You should ask the Labyrinth to show you what happened. I don't know if I could properly explain it.”

Brows pulled together in confusion, she sighed and reached out to the Labyrinth. She expressed her curiosity and confusion, requesting to be shown what had happened. With great trepidation, it finally began to show her what happened. It started by showing her the last moment she was in the Labyrinth, but this time from a third person perspective. She had often wondered what would have happened if she'd accepted what he offered. She was too young to truly understand what he'd been asking of her, but as she matured she knew. But she'd never let herself get too far in that train of thought. Toby had to be saved from her own stupid selfishness and she knew he would've been turned into a goblin and her father and step mother would have been devastated to lose him.

The scene played out as she remembered, the clock chiming 13 and everything falling down, but this time, she saw the aftermath instead of ending up in her living room to live happily ever after. She saw Jareth as a barn owl in the tree outside her window, watched as he saw her dancing with her new friends. Through the Labyrinth she felt his profound sorrow as he watched her sleeping fitfully that night. She remembered the nightmares she'd had for a year after that night. They'd turned briefly into good dreams for a while before taking on a darker, more sensual tone as sexuality grew and eventually she only dreamed of him until the dreams just stopped. 

Through the Labyrinth she now saw what had caused her dreams to change. It had been Jareth all along. He watched her, weaving dreams for her, hoping that he could somehow influence her to come back to him. She saw that he didn't have to do much to change how her dreams played out, it was mostly her own desire and she found that it really didn't surprise her in the end. But then, the image moved forward to her first and only serious boyfriend. 

He'd been a nice boy; smart, athletic, a warm personality, dark features, a full ride to college on a football scholarship. They'd gone to prom together and she'd given him her virginity on prom night. After that night she'd realized that she wasn't as serious as he was when he told her he loved her. She had told him she loved him too, but she hadn't meant it and as soon as it was out of her mouth, she wished she could take it back. She'd heard rumors that he was going to ask her to marry him at graduation. She broke it off with him the week following prom telling herself it was for the best. They were very different people and she couldn't picture a life with him. Her dating life after that was a short list of one night stands when she couldn't take being lonely anymore. Men had tried to pursue her and after a while she stopped trying to be nice and began to welcome the “cold, bitch” moniker; it was easier that way. Deep down, she had known, no one would ever be Jareth and that thought scared her to death.

This time, she saw her prom night through his eyes when her boyfriend had confessed his love for her. Jareth couldn't see her face, but he heard her response and Sarah wanted to kick herself when she felt his hopeless despair as his heart shattered. He turned into an owl and flew away, drifting for days before he finally returned to the Underground. He tried to forget her, he tried to tell himself that he was the King of the Goblins and that she, a mortal girl, was not worthy of his love. He had a responsibility to his people and to the wished away children. Which she discovered, he didn't turn into goblins after all, but instead placed with families in other kingdoms who would love them.

However, his teasing of the goblins moved past playful mischief and into cruel and heartless bullying, he forbid anyone from communicating with the Aboveground, he slowly stopped singing, stopped weaving dreams and he eventually stopped taking the wished away children. One day she felt his thoughts venture into a direction that set the Labyrinth on edge, it pleaded with him, tried to sway him away from his actions, but he ignored it's supplication as he made his way to the Escher room. 

Standing where he had stood when she turned him down, he produced a crystal and with an elegant wave, it became a beautiful, shimmering dagger. He spoke a few words into the emptiness before he plunged the dagger into his own chest. Sarah screamed and called out to him and froze when he seemed to look at her, but she realized that he was looking past her. He pulled the dagger from his chest and on the tip was a piece of his heart, the largest one she'd seen so far. He held the piece up and looked at it closely, expression full of anguish as she watched the hole in his chest close up. Then, faster than she could see, he had stabbed the dagger and the piece of heart deep into the stone floor. 

He stood and the room around him began to shake and rumble, pebbles raining down lightly. Seemingly, undaunted by the disintegrating environment around him, he materialized a crystal and touched it to his head. A glittering strand came away and as he walked calmly out of the dying room, it trailed behind him. When he made it to the entryway he stopped. Inside, Sarah could see chunks of stair breaking apart and falling or floating away into the void. He made a snipping motion and then threw the crystal into the room with all his might. Rubble fell and blocked the entrance and he stood there for a moment, a look of confusion on his face as a pebble rolled to a stop by the toe of his boot. He looked at the pebble for a long moment before he shook his head and walked away as if nothing had happened. 

From that moment on, he never thought of her or mentioned her again. He started to accept the wished away children again, but only in the most extreme cases of neglect and abuse. But he still never sang or conjured dreams for anyone and he lost his playful, mischievous nature, remaining as cold, cruel, mercurial and distant as he had been when she'd first met him. Then, only a few weeks later, Orrla Goldenborne came. And the Labyrinth showed, just as Hoggle had told her before, what she did to him in vivid detail. It was hard to watch.

In the beginning, she had taken his remaining pieces of heart as he'd slept, in secret. But they'd come right back and that had infuriated her. Then, through stories told of the Champion, she'd realized that she'd have to take the memories of Sarah as well to keep the heart from coming back. She saw as Orrla took the first in secret, but when she saw how weakened he'd become, she didn't even bother sneaking them anymore. Instead, she delighted in torturing him as she took them and twisting his mind, forcing him to bend to her will until he couldn't fight back anymore. The images faded and she was back in the present with Asclepius.

She looked at him and he sighed, “If he had never tried to lock away his love for you by burying it in here, she never would've been able to do this to him. By removing the biggest piece of his heart, the biggest part of who he was, he weakened himself. Somehow, Orrla found out what he'd done and knew that it was her perfect opportunity to take what she wanted.”

“What a vile woman and what a stupid man,” she muttered. “Instead of living with his pain and learning to move past it, he was a coward and chose the easy way. Not all of us can be so fortunate as to cut off the pieces that hurt.”

He gave her a look that showed his pity for her and she hated that. 

She shook her head, “Nevermind, we've got a job to do.” Cautiously she walked to the edge of the platform and saw a staircase leading down into the darkness. “I wish I had some light,” she said to herself. The Labyrinth heard her and a dim light filtered through over the stairs. “Oh,” she said in surprise, “thank you.”

“The Labyrinth if very obedient toward you, interesting.”

“I don't want to know what you've seen, Asclepius.”

“Well, technically, I've seen all the futures, I just like to keep track of what's going on. It's a game to me, to see where this all goes.”

They got to the bottom of the stairs and had to climb over some rubble. Asclepius picked Sarah up and put her on top of a boulder she could climb and she thanked him. “Why do you care?” she asked when the got over the obstruction. 

“Honestly, I don't care about all of it, but I care about Jareth. We've been connected for his entire life.”

“Oh, so he's family then?” Sarah asked.

“You could say that,” he replied.

“I've just realized something.”

“What's that?”

“You are a very mysterious and frustrating individual.”

He flashed a charming smile at her, “I take that as a compliment.”

Sarah shook her head at his confident self assuredness, but continued walking. The path down was getting harder and harder to navigate and the light wasn't filtering through as much now. Finally, they reached a point they could not pass. The pathway lead into complete darkness. “Now what do we do?”

“Do you trust me?” 

“Not completely to be honest,” she replied.

“Then trust yourself, and Sarah, don't forget about the crystal Jareth gave you. Oh and I'd just like to let you know, I'm very sorry.”

“About what?”

“This,” he said before he shoved her hard over the edge and into the void.

Sarah screamed as she fell unseeing into the darkness, terrified about when she'd hit bottom. The Labyrinth reached out to her and tried to calm her. With great effort, calmed her nerves, believing that she would be alright. Suddenly, a dim light illuminated a stone floor below her and she was floating swiftly down, but not falling, before her feet gently touched the stone and she was standing, unharmed.

“That infuriating man!” she seethed wanting to strangle him for doing that to her. She waited for a moment, but he never joined her, but she'd had a feeling he wouldn't. 

Slowly she moved forward into the room and as she did the light grew brighter around her and she could see more. The light spilled across the dagger and she could see droplets of blood floating around, almost suspended, but she could see they were moving very slowly around. The Labyrinth pressed against her mind and the knowledge was there as it was before. She knew what she needed to do.

She knelt down beside the dagger and grabbed the hilt, “Release the ties that bind, I claim that which is mine.” She pulled with all her might, but the dagger didn't budge. Pulling and yanking, she grew frustrated, “Why isn't this working?” 

Wind blew past her and single word whispered in her ear, “Believe.” Another wind blew the other way against her other ear, “Own.”

Closing her eyes and centering herself, she thought about why she was really there. She wasn't just there because Hoggle asked for her help, she knew that now. She wasn't there to help the wished away children, the goblins, or even the Labyrinth itself. She was there because she loved Jareth. Of course she wanted to help him too, but that wasn't all. I'm here because, like always, I'm selfish. All I want is to tell him how I really feel, she thought. Purpose renewed and feeling the power as she wrapped her hand around the hilt of the dagger this time, she spoke, “I am Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth! This heart is for mine. Release the ties that bind, I claim that which is mine!” She felt the dagger shudder, it gave a little, but then it began to grow painfully hot under her hand. “NO!” she screamed, “You stubborn man, let go!” All at once, the resistance on the dagger gave and it came free causing Sarah to stumble back and fall on her back side. 

She groaned and sat up holding the dagger before her, the piece of heart was still skewered there. Tenderly, she took the pulsating hear piece off the tip and held it in her palm. It was the largest, warmest piece she'd found so far. Taking the box from her pocket, she slowly opened the lid and before she could even place the piece inside it flew out of her hand and into the box where it fused with the mostly whole heart now.

Sarah stood alone wondering what she was supposed to do now. How was she supposed to get out of there and how would she ever make it to the final piece. The Labyrinth was urging her to leave, but she didn't know how. Then she remembered, Asclepius had reminded her about the crystal, there must have been a reason. Putting the box back in her pocket, she pulled the ball out and looked into it.

“But if you turn it this way,” she muttered to herself as she spun it up from her palm to her fingers. When she did she saw a familiar image appear inside and with a smile she tossed it in the air. It burst into a cloud of sparkles that shimmered and rained down on her and all around her she felt and heard air rushing past her. The shimmering grew brighter, whiter and warped her surroundings until it fell around her and she was standing in the ballroom from the crazy peach dream she'd had while here as a girl. 

Everything was as it had been, but this time it was only here inside the room, not a soul lingered here. Even though it all looked like it should, it felt wrong here somehow. Then she realized, broken bits of the song he'd sung were lingering in the background. She'd catch a phrase here, a melody there, an instrument would drag out quietly in the background, sounding distorted and off key. Sometimes she heard laughing, sometimes she heard a scream. Then she actually felt someone standing behind her. 

Whirling around, she saw Jareth as he had been in the dream and she swallowed hard as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He began dancing with her and she let him, drawn in by his mismatched eyes, the sweet tune he was quietly humming, the knowing smirk on his face. Time passed as they danced and she started forgetting why she was there. As he sang to her, she felt herself melt into him and he pulled her closer. His lips hovered close to hers and when he finished his song he kissed her, gently at first and then more urgently. But it all felt wrong.

Pulling away from him, she tried to remember what she was doing there, but he wouldn't let go of her. She beat her fist against his chest, but still he wouldn't let go and instead he began laughing at her. It was a dark and twisted laugh and it made her shiver in fear. Her eyes caught on the ornate clock that hung on an invisible wall and suddenly she remembered what she was there for. She stopped fighting the impostor that looked like Jareth, made him believe that she had given in. When his grip on her waist loosened she kneed him in the balls and ran toward the clock. Picking up a nearby chair, she flung it at the clock and it fell to the ground and smashed to pieces. There it was, the piece of his heart. The impostor roared, his face now obviously a mask, and he ran toward her. She slid over to the piece of heart and as soon as she touched it, everything began to fall.

Just as before, she landed in the junk yard, but this time, non of the old trash people were around. Quickly, she added the piece of heart to the box with the rest and watched as it fused together, only one piece missing now. She closed the box and slid it inside her pocket before heading back to the castle relying on the Labyrinth to get her there quickly. When she entered the castle through the kitchens, she found it empty. Not even Audrey was there which was odd. 

Panic began to creep up her spine as she ran down the hall and up to Jareth's private quarters. He was no where to be found, but in his study, she found there had been a fight of some kind, and there was blood on the floor. Darting out of the room, ran to the throne room, certain that it was where she'd find Orrla and Jareth. No one was around, the halls were eerily silent adding to the already ominous atmosphere around her. She wasn't sure what she'd do when she got there, but she had to do something. The doors were open when she got there and she didn't even hesitate a moment when she shot inside and just as she did, the glamour of the Labyrinth lifted from her face. 

Orrla was sitting in the throne her terrifying beauty shining brightly, she was literally glowing, as if she'd swallowed sunlight. Her eyes shone as if someone had strung up green Christmas lights inside. Her hair shimmered casting rays of golden, refracted light on the walls around her. She had the piece of Jareth's heart in her hand and on the ground at her feet, lay Jareth. He wasn't moving, he didn't even look like he was breathing, but Sarah hoped beyond hope, he was still alive. 

Orrla chose that moment to kick Jareth in the side and then stomp her stiletto into his back drawing a little blood. He groaned, almost too quietly to hear, but he was still alive. “Well, well, well,” Orrla purred standing and stomping on Jareth as she walked down the steps. “Look whose come to save the day.” She giggled as she circled Sarah, “Been busy I see, you meddlesome little bitch!” And faster than she could blink, Sarah was flying through the air and landing on the floor several feet away. “Too bad you were foolish enough to give it back to him, Sarah girl.”

Sarah rolled over just in time to see Orrla rush at her, she couldn't get out of the way before Orrla grabbed her by the front of the dress and lifted her off the ground before slamming her against the wall and pinning her there. “Where is the other piece?”

“What other piece?” Sarah asked feigning ignorance.

“There were two pieces in the forest, when I went to check they were both gone.” She threw her across the room and Sarah rolled a few times before stopping by Jareth. “And of course I noticed all the life the two of you brought back for me to take. How sweet,” she sneered sweetly. “I hope he was a good fuck! Was he worth it?” She was lifting Sarah in the air by her throat this time. Sarah lashed out and scratched Orrla's face with her nails gouging deep red lines in her cheek. “You little cunt!” Orrla dropped the piece of Jareth's heart and Sarah's arm shot out to grab it fast as lightning. Orrla hadn't realized she'd grabbed it as she cradled the side of her face so quickly she took the box out of her pocket and opened it. The pieces jumped out of the box and out of her hand and fused together, then remained floating in the air finally whole. 

Orrla spun around sensing the power behind her. Seconds passed, but they felt like minutes as Sarah and Orrla reached for the heart simultaneously. Sarah was going to get there first, but at the last second, Sarah saw the glimmer of a blade flash toward her. Sarah grabbed the heart, Orrla slashed her deeply from elbow to wrist, splitting veins and arteries open in her arm. Adrenaline pumping, Sarah didn't feel the pain, instead she spun and ran faster than she thought possible, slid on her knees up to Jareth and slammed his heart down on his chest where it absorbed back inside. He sat up and she smiled at him, “I love you.” She knew it was coming, Orrla grabbed her hair, yanked her head back and slit her throat.

Jareth flew past her as she fell to the floor, blood audibly pouring from her throat, and she heard a horrified scream. She thought he must have killed her because there was a terrible gurgling sound and then nothing. Sarah saw the blood pooling on the floor around her and realized she couldn't feel anything anymore. Jareth was on the floor beside her pulling her into his lap. “Sarah, precious, please don't die!” he pleaded. But everything was already going fuzzy and she couldn't see anything anymore. “I love you too, you precious thing.”


	9. Chapter 9

Awareness prickled somewhere in the nothingness and it realized it was a living thing that could think. It didn't know what it was, but there was a substance to it there in the void, a sense of being that the molecules around it couldn't claim for themselves. There was a sound, a melodic sort of rattling and it remembered the sound was called laughter, it's own laughter. One could almost make out the pitch, but why was it laughing? Perhaps one found the thought of self amusing and discovered it could laugh at it's own existence. 

One realized it had mass, it could feel a sense of heaviness there in the dark. Something seemed to press down upon oneself and with another laughed, it realized it was one's own skin and bone. One realized it seemed the skin and bone had just materialized or perhaps it just hadn't noticed before. Then the darkness began to clear and it began to see that indeed there was a body, but something seemed wrong with it, something out of place. It examined the redness and wondered if it was supposed to be there and if one thought of it too much, the redness hurt. Pain, that must mean one was alive, it thought. 

“Sarah,” a voice called to it and it remembered, it was a she and her name was Sarah. Why had she forgotten that? “Sarah,” the voice called again. 

She turned and saw a man there. He had black hair with streaks of gray above his ears, a thick beard covered his jaw, and eyes, warm, familiar, whiskey brown eyes looked back at her. Fabric draped over his shoulder and wrapped around his waist showing a broad muscled chest and defined abdominal. He carried with him an old weathered tree branch as a staff and a snake was wrapped around it. She realized it was a live snake when it's tongue flicked out and it winked an eye at her. 

“Yes,” she answered him.

“Sarah, do you remember me?” he asked her as he neared.

She looked at him for a moment and thought he seemed vaguely familiar, the way you recognize a face from the grocery store, but you did not know them. “I think I've seen you before, but I don't know who you are,” she answered.

He nodded, “That happens sometimes, it'll come back to you. What is the last thing you remember?”

Brows pulling together and mouth turning down in a small frown she shook her head, “Nothing solid only fleeting feelings. Like that fact that you seem familiar, but I don't remember why or who you are.”

“Think about it, please,” he implored. “I can't help you unless you remember, something, anything.”

Sarah looked at her arm, the ugly redness that tore into her skin, and wondered if she wanted to remember. Hadn't she been happily floating in oblivion moments ago? No pain, no sadness, no responsibility, nothing to tie her down, nothing and no one to hurt her or make her feel too much. She felt numbness wash over her and she considered giving in to the sensation. The pain she hadn't realized was gripping her throat and tearing at her arm began to ease and she relaxed into the blissful sensation of nothingness.

“Sarah,” the man called to her. “Please, don't give up yet.”

“Why not,” Sarah asked feeling the uncomfortable pain in her arm and throat coming back. “I may not remember much, but I do remember that whatever I was before, life had not always been kind to me. I'm in pain and I don't want to hurt anymore.”

“What about those you're leaving behind?”

Sarah stopped, the numbing stopped and she thought about it. Even though she'd tried not to, she thought about who she'd be leaving behind. “What if they're better off without me?”

“Do you really believe that?” he asked.

Sarah looked at her arm again and saw the redness had grown just a fraction smaller before she looked back at the man. “They won't miss me, I'm a burden on them already and they'll be busy with Toby now he's older. I've just started my job so no one there will miss me there either. I have no one else I'd be leaving behind.”

“You know that's not true,” he countered.

Sarah shook her head, “No, please, I can't.”

“You can Sarah, you have to remember,” the man urged. “Otherwise, he's lost without you.” The man moved closer to her now, “Don't you remember everything you did for him?”

For a long moment she just looked at him, her mind blank. But then, slowly, the cogs began to turn and her memory began to peak through. “No, it wasn't for him,” she said slowly. “It was for me, it was my own selfish reason.” He smiled at her and his name finally came to her, “Asclepius.”

He bowed his head to her, “I was worried we'd lost you, Sarah.” He took her injured arm gently in his hands and wiped a hand slowly over the deep gash. To her amazement, as his hand passed over the wound, it healed as if nothing had happened. When he was finished, he placed a hand over her throat and smiled at her. “A gift, my dear Sarah,” he said with a warm, brilliant smile. “From me, from those before, and from those yet to come,” he said before he touched his staff to her forehead. 

*********

Sarah's eyes opened and she blinked several times taking in her surroundings. She recognized that ceiling and looking around she recognized the room. She was laying in Jareth's massive bed in his private rooms. Vague memories lingered in her mind, as if waking from a dream, but she knew they were important. Then she saw her arm, covered in bandages and she remembered that there was supposed to be a gash there. She began unwrapping the cotton, finding it soaked in old blood as she unraveled it. However, when her arm was naked at last, there wasn't a scratch, her skin was completely unmarred. Her dreams came back in stunning clarity and she knew that she had Asclepius to thank for it. 

The door to the bedroom opened and an old dwarven woman hobbled inside. She had the same craggy skin as Hoggle, the same short stature and the same large head. Sarah realized she'd never seen any other dwarves beside Hoggle before. The woman looked up and yelped when she saw Sarah was awake dropping the cotton cloth she'd been holding in her hands. “Oh, excuse me, milady,” the woman croaked. “I didn't expect you to be awake, no one expected you to be awake.” 

“Where is his majesty?” Sarah asked cutting off the dwarf before she started rambling. 

“Oh, uh, he's in the grand library.”

Sarah flung the covers off of her and hopped out of the bed. She saw that her clothes had been changed and she was wearing a plain, black, sleeveless gown. She reached up and felt bandages around her neck and tried to remove them too. Looking at the small woman by the door Sarah knelt on the ground and pointed to the bandages, “Could you help me get these off please?”

“I don't think I should, milady,” the woman said before she darted out of the room. 

Sarah sighed and stood up deciding her time would be better spent looking for Jareth rather than pouting. She left his private quarters and went in search of the grand library. As she walked through the halls, she saw that as well as some of the maids that had been there before, goblins and dwarves were in the castle. Their return made her inexplicably happy and she smiled at them as she passed. Meanwhile, they stopped and stared as she walked by and began to whisper once her back was to them. A few of the human women she passed gasped when they saw her and bowed their heads as she passed which she found unsettling.

Finally, she reached the large double doors of the grand library and pushed them open without hesitation. Inside she found Jareth standing beside one of the large tables in the room a book in hand and Hoggle asleep in one of the several overstuffed chairs around the room. On the balcony above, Asclepius stood looking down at her and when she noticed him he waved happily at her. He was back to his younger version again and she wondered if he chose to look that way.

Hoggle snorted and woke up when the doors squeaked, Jareth calmly closed his book and turned around with a steely expression on his face. As soon as saw her he looked puzzled, “Sarah?”

“Yes,” Sarah replied unsure as she entered the room walking slowly toward him.

“How is this possible?” he asked when she reached him. He gently pulled her close to him with one hand and with the other he caressed the side of her face. Then he rubbed the skin near her eye with his thumb as if trying to rub something off and his eyes widened. “How is this possible?” he asked bewildered. 

“What is it?” Sarah asked feeling alarm spike through her. 

Jareth pulled a crystal from thin air and with a wave of his hand it became an elegant, silver hand mirror. He held it before her face to show her what he saw and she gasped when she saw her face. Her skin had turned the same pale white as his, her features had become more elegant, sharper, but beautiful like him. Most shocking of all, like him, she had those strange markings around her eyes. She'd always thought that it was make up, but now she could see that they were permanent. 

“What happened to me?” she asked.

“You have become dark Fae, like me, but I don't know how.”

“Dark Fae?”

“Some how,” he said as he looked down at her a small smile on his lips. “The gods have granted you a gift. You are part of the Unseelie court, like me.”

There was a commotion coming down that hall and the little dwarven woman from before came running through the door screeching “your majesty” at the top of her lungs.

“Oh for heaven's sake!” Jareth spoke exasperated. “What is the matter Bridget?” He turned away from Sarah to look down at the little woman who was catching her breath. 

“Uh,” she said looking between Sarah and Jareth. 

At that point, Hoggle jumped ran to the woman's side and pulled her from the room as she began to have a complete melt down. Before closing the doors behind him, he smiled at Sarah and waved goodbye. Sarah looked up where Asclepius had been on the balcony and found he had disappeared which left the two of them alone. 

Jareth turned back to her and wrapped an arm around her waist again pulling her back into him. “Precious, I thought I was going to lose you,” he said as he caressed her face and kissed her gently on her forehead. 

“What happened?”

“Orrla tried to kill you, her blade cut deep, but Asclepius came in time and healed your wounds enough to prevent complete blood loss. However, her blade was poisoned, the vile witch, and there wasn't much more we could do but wait. We sat with you day and night when Asclepius said he'd like to try something. He disappeared for several days. We waited and when last I saw you this morning, it seemed you weren't going to recover.” He smiled brightly at her, “But here you are, and Fae as well.”

“Asclepius came to me, you certainly have him to thank for this.”

“No,” Jareth replied. “He couldn't have turned you Fae alone, that requires a greater power. Thank the gods, this is their work.”

Sarah smiled and she felt his hand slide up her side before he reached for the bandages on her neck. She turned around so he could untie them and take them off. The cloth fell to the floor and he ran his fingers gently over her skin sending goosebumps down her arms. Then he placed soft, warm kisses along the line of her neck and up to her ear, “I love you Sarah, you precious thing. Stay with me, marry me,” he almost pleaded.

Sarah smile at him before she turned and kissed him fully on the mouth, “Yes, of course. I came back for you, you silly man.”

With a happy chuckle he picked her up and set her on the table before wrapping a hand into her hair and pulling her into a searing kiss. She opened to him instantly and they explored each other. His hands roamed over her shoulders, over her back, up her sides and coming up to cup a breast and play with her nipples through the fabric of her dress. Sarah's hands did some exploring of their own, moving up into his hair to feel it's silky softness of his hair before trailing them down his neck and down the front of his chest. She reached in side the deep v of his shirt and played with his nipples loving the way they grew hard under her fingers. Hands sliding out of his shirt now, she dove down to feel that his cock had grown hard as they kissed and explored. 

As soon as she touched a groan escaped him, turning into a growl as she moved her hands up and down over him, feeling him through the fabric of his pants. He grabbed her hand and moved it before he wrapped her legs around him. Sarah held on as he picked her up and he rocked against her. Their surroundings shimmered and changed and they were back in his room. He gently eased her down on the bed, hovering over her while they continued to kiss and his fingers reached for the hem of her dress pulling it up. She lifted her bottom half off the bed then sat up with him so he could take it off her. 

She laid back, completely naked, exposed just for him. Mismatched eyes looked at her hungrily before he came back again, kissing her once more for a moment, but then trailing kisses over her jaw, down her throat, over her chest and stopping to tease her nipples. He pulled one between his teeth and bit down, eliciting a gasp from her. His tongue covered the hardened tip the next second and she shuddered as a hand reached up to play with her other, she moaned and arched up into his touch. 

Jareth began kissing down her stomach now, hands trailing down her sides accidentally finding a ticklish spot where her hips flared out and chuckling when she jumped. He stopped between her legs and instead of going where she wanted him, he sat back and picked up her leg instead, placing warm, sensual kisses along the inside. He did the same to the other leg, slowly teasing her, a knowing smirk on his lips and Sarah wanted to scream. Finally, he gave her what she wanted when he kissed his way back up to the apex of her thighs and with a firm tongue, licked her from bottom to top. His tongue swirled over her clit and she gasped from the sudden sensation, his name whispered from her lips. 

“Yes, Precious?” he asked almost mockingly.

“Please,” she begged wiggling her hips.

“Please what, Precious?”

“Please don't stop,” she groaned at him.

He chuckled and before she knew it his tongue was back, working her fervently sending her winding up to a sudden climax. Sarah came apart and he pulled back to watch her with adoration. When she came back down she saw him watching her, a gentle smile and eyes glowing with magic. She realized that her own skin had started to glow and marveled at it for a moment.

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld,” Jareth murmured watching her. 

She looked back down at him and realized he was naked as well now. She wondered when he'd had the chance to take off his clothes, she hadn't seen him do it. But she was distracted when he rose to his knees and she got a look at him naked for the first time. Sarah sat up and came up on her knees before him. Her gentle fingers danced up his chest and over his shoulders then down his arms. He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply and she let him have his kiss, but pulled away to finish looking her fill of him. He let her explore and tease him, fists clenching by his side when she finally touched the hardest part of him. She grasped him firmly and began to pump from base to tip. Then she wanted to taste him, and she bent down to swirl her tongue over the tip of his cock. As she licked and teased him, she began to notice that his skin was starting to glow too.

He stopped her and pushed her down on the bed, pulled her legs around him and came to rest between her legs, his straining cock laying against her. “Are you ready, Precious?” he asked and she nodded eagerly. She watched as he pulled back and pushed inside her dripping wet heat and groaned at the sensation as he filled her. It was almost too much, but then he started to move and she thought she'd go crazy now. He pounded into her, watching her grow brighter beneath him while he to glowed brighter. Eyes like glowing sapphire watched her lovingly as she came around him again and he had to pull out of her before her spasms could make him come too soon.

With ease, he flipped her on her side straddling one of her legs and letting the other rest around him. She watched him above her, his expression hungry as he looked down at her and as he pressed in side her again, she was awed as his glowing grew brighter. He pounded into her, fingers gripping her thigh as he moved and she was enraptured by the sight of his power above her. Sarah felt her climax building again and then he came down and kissed her before wrapping her in his arms and fucking her faster. The change in his angle hit a sweet spot deep inside of her and she was suddenly flying over the edge, screaming his name. His pace started to falter, becoming erratic, before his glow peaked and he too came, seed spilling deep inside her. 

They lay there silently for a few moments breathing deeply in the after math. The glow dimmed slightly and Jareth lay down beside her pulling her into his arms. “Your glow is so beautiful against mine,” he said sounding mesmerized. 

“I noticed the glow before, when you did the creation magic, but I thought that was just because of the magic.”

He chuckled, “Fae are very magical and sex is magic between us. Sex with anyone but Fae will be less than it was, and with Fae will be more intense than anything you've ever had. We've barely scratched the surface, my precious Sarah.” For the next several days, they did not leave the bed except to clean themselves and eat.

Sarah and Jareth married a month later in a ceremony of great proportions. Inhabitants from the Labyrinth and across the other kingdoms in the Underground came to see the two wed. They ruled together happily and the Labyrinth thrived under them, they were taking the wished away children again and they were going to families who would love and cherish them. Jareth and Sarah sang together and danced and played with the goblins, who loved their king and queen more than ever. After a blissful first year of marriage, Sarah became pregnant and their family grew. Their love lived on for centuries to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So my sister was my beta reader and she pointed out that I could've made this fic longer, but to be honest, I hate long fics. I usually prefer something that's around 5-20 chapters. So things are going to feel rushed, but hopefully not too rushed? Comments please? Also I hate reading incomplete works so all but the final chapter of this fic will be posted today as I'm finishing up the final chapter as I post these.


End file.
